Love Sucks
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Yugi and friends learn how much love sucks. And for some of them, love REALLY sucks. Life and love is so complicated.
1. Yugi and Tea

Ok this is a story that was originally just one big story, but I've divided it into 3 chapters. So the first few probably aren't very good at all. There will be more than just 3 chapters, but that's all that's written right now. Sorry if everything is very confusing. R&R. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Yugi and Tea 

Yugi and Tea were taking a walk on the beach. Yugi was smiling brightly but Tea was wearing a nervous grin. Every so often she'd open her mouth to say something, then would shake her head and close her mouth. After doing this five times, she suddenly spoke.

"Yugi, there's something I have to tell you and Yami. Is he listening?" Tea asked.

"Yes he is." Yugi said. "He's always listening."

"Well, ok then, here goes. Yugi, Yami, I really care about you but…….I can't be with you anymore," Tea said looking away.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in love with another person."

"Who?" Yugi asked, sounding slightly angry.

"I'm in love with Weevil Underwood," Tea said.

"What! That's who it is? That's who you prefer over Yami and me?" Yugi shouted loudly. He always hated Weevil. "I can't believe that's the best you think you can do!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that he's so hot and sweet and smart. When he's around, I'm so happy I could float," Tea explained. She turned away. "I'm so sorry." She gave him one last look, then ran off to Weevil, who smirked as he hugged her.

"FINE! I HOPE YOU IDIOTS ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!" Yugi shouted after them. "I should go after her," he added to himself.

"No, Yugi, don't go. It's too late. Her heart belongs to someone else now. There's nothing we can do. She is Weevil's girl now," Yami Yugi said.

Yugi stopped. Tea was gone. He turned around and walked home.

(End chapter 1)

Wow this chapter was really bad. The other chapters will be much better I promise! Review please! In case you read this before, I fixed it up a bit so it's a little less confusing.


	2. Joey and Mai

This is the second chapter. For those of you who didn't understand my story, the short summary is: Yugi and friends learn how much love sucks. In the first chapter Tea dumped Yugi for Weevil. Let's see what happens with Joey and Mai. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Joey and Mai 

Joey and Mai were taking a walk in the park. Joey looked laid-back, but Mai looked uneasy. She kept giving Joey nervous glances. Joey didn't notice. He was enjoying the day and his time with Mai. She turned to him.

"Joey, can we talk? It's important," Mai said seriously.

"Ok, no problem. What's up?" Joey asked.

"Um, are you happy right now? Like, with our relationship and everything?"

"Yeah," Joey said. "Are you?"

"No, not really," Mai said. "Which is why I need to talk to you. Joey, I think we should break up."

"What! Why?"

"Because my heart belongs to someone else, and as long as I'm in love with this person I feel that I can't be happy with you," Mai said, looking at her shoes.

"What! You love someone else? What's wrong with me?" Joey asked, outraged.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're perfect. Just not for me. I mean, I like you a lot, but I like someone else more," Mai said, trying to avoid the hurt look in his eyes.

"Well, who is he? Who do you like more than me?"

"Well, he's cute, smart, sweet, and he makes my heart flutter and my face flush. When I'm with him, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven," Mai explained, trying to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. You love him. But who is he? Who do you want more than me?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Do you really wanna know?" Mai asked.

"Yes I do!" Joey said.

"It's…….Seto Kaiba. He's the one I love," Mai said, looking down.

"What! You're replacing me with that loser? What are ya, outta ya mind? I look way better than him, I'm smarter, and I know I'm sweeter. He's mean to everyone, even you! I can't believe you love me and Yugi's rival. That's disgusting!" Joey yelled.

"I'm really sorry Joey. And I'm sorry it had to end this way. I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship," Mai said.

"You hope this doesn't ruin our friendship? YOU MUST BE NUTS IF YOU THINK I'LL STILL BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME!" Joey yelled.

"I'm sorry. But I must go. Kaiba's limo is here. Bye," Mai said. She ran to the limo, hopped in, and waved good-bye to Joey as the limo drove off. Joey was depressed.

"Mai, wait! Please don't go!" Joey called desperately. But it was too late. She was gone. "Stupid Kaiba!" Joey shouted, kicking a rock. "I hate him!" he shouted louder, kicking a tree. He kicked it a little too hard and hurt his foot. "Crap! That hurt!" He turned around and limped back to Yugi's house.

(End chapter 2)

Ok that one was probably really dumb and more predictable than the last. I know this story sucks. I wrote it during Civics class a couple of months ago and recently found it and fixed it up a bit. Anyways, review! Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Tristan and Serenity

This is chapter 3 of my fan fiction. Sorry about the crappiness of chapter 2. I changed some things about it when I wrote it, and I think the original was better. Anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Tristan and Serenity

Tristan and Serenity were walking around the mall together. Tristan was whistling loudly, but Serenity looked slightly depressed. People kept telling Tristan to stop whistling, and only when Serenity asked nicely did he stop.

"Tristan, can I talk to you please? It's very important," Serenity said.

"Sure," Tristan said. "What's up?"

"You don't need to pretend that you don't know what's up," Serenity said. "I know all about it."

"All about what?" Tristan asked, confused.

"Oh stop playing dumb Tristan! I already know," Serenity said, very annoyed.

"What do you know?" Tristan asked, really confused.

"I know about your plan to break up with me for Mai!" Serenity yelled. "So I've decided to break up with you before you can break up with me!"

"What! Are you crazy! I don't want Mai! She's Kaiba's girl!" Tristan shouted.

"No she's not! She's going out with my brother! But you're trying to break them up!" Serenity yelled.

"No I'm not! And Mai and Joey aren't together anymore! Mai is supposed to dump Joey today for Kaiba!" Tristan shouted.

"What? How do you know that?" Serenity asked.

"Mai told me," Tristan said. "But I had to keep it a secret from him."

"Wait a second! You knew that Mai was gonna dump my brother and you didn't try to talk her out of it? YOU ASSHOLE!" Serenity yelled.

"What? Now you're mad at me because I didn't try to talk Mai out of following her heart? You are confusing me. And I am not an asshole," Tristan said.

"Yes you are!" Serenity shouted. "You know what? We're through!"

"But I was never planning to dump you! I don't even like Mai!" Tristan said.

"Like I care. It doesn't matter. Besides, I have someone new in my life and I decided that I'd rather be with him than with you," Serenity said.

"Who?" Tristan asked angrily.

"I'm in love with Duke Devlin!" Serenity exclaimed happily.

"What? You're dumping me for dice boy?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Yes I am," Serenity said. She turned around. "There's Duke. I gotta go. Good bye Tristan." She walked over to Duke, grabbed his hand, and started walking with him.

"Serenity! Don't go!" Tristan shouted, but it was useless. She was gone. "Dumb Duke!" he yelled. He left the mall and walked to Yugi's house.

(End chapter 3)

Ok, that was a really crappy chapter. I totally changed the conversation. I like this one better than the one I first wrote. Well, review! Chapter 4 coming soon. I don't know if I'm gonna write another one after that. Thanks for all the reviews!


	4. At Yugi's Place

This is chapter 4 of my fan fiction. I don't know if I'll do another chapter or not. This story doesn't have many reviews. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

At Yugi's place 

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were all sitting on Yugi's couch, looking sad.

"So, I don't mean to sound rude, but why the hell are all of you here?" Yugi asked. "Can't you see that I need time alone?"

"Why? What happened?" Joey asked.

"Tea dumped me for Weevil," Yugi said, trying to sound really depressed. Joey and Tristan burst out laughing. "What's so funny? Not that!"

"Tea dumped you for Weevil? Weevil Underwood? I've never heard anything so funny in my entire life!" Joey said, laughing hard.

"I know! I can't believe it!" Tristan said, laughing just as hard.

"It's not funny guys! My heart was just broken! The least you could do is sympathize with me!" Yugi yelled. Joey and Tristan stopped laughing.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled. "I've had a really rough day. That's the first time all day that I've laughed."

"Why? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Mai dumped me for Kaiba," Joey said gloomily.

"What! Oh my god I can't believe her!" Yugi yelled angrily. "How can she dump you for our worst enemy?"

"That's what I asked her!" Joey said miserably. "She says she loves him." Tristan started laughing again. "What are you laughing at?"

"You! You got dumped by Mai for Kaiba! Kaiba of all people! That's just as funny as Yugi getting dumped for Weevil!" Tristan said, laughing uncontrollably.

"SHUT UP TRISTAN!" Yugi and Joey yelled at the same time. Tristan stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I've only laughed twice today. I had a rough day today too," Tristan said.

"Why? What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Serenity dumped me for Duke," Tristan said. He expected them to laugh. He did not, however, expect this.

"WHAT! YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH MY SISTER? I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Joey screamed, attacking Tristan.

"Joey! Stop!" Yugi yelled.

"Stop Joey! I'm not going out with her anymore! She dumped me for Duke!" Tristan shouted. "Sorry I didn't tell you about me and Serenity!"

"WHAT! DUKE DEVLIN IS DATING MY SISTER? I'M GONNA RIP HIM TO SHREDS AND FEED HIM TO MY RED-EYES!" Joey screamed, getting off of Tristan and punching the pillows.

"Calm down Joey! It'll be ok!" Yugi said. Joey calmed down.

"So we all got dumped today," Tristan said.

"For worse looking guys," Joey added.

"That are total assholes," Yugi added.

"Love sucks," they all said together.

(End chapter 4)

Ok. That one was probably the worst. Review anyway! Let me know if you think I should continue the story or just leave this as the ending. I think I will probably end it here because I haven't gotten many reviews and my story doesn't seem to be very good. If I don't continue, then I will start working on my next fan fiction. Look for my next fan fiction which is coming soon!


	5. The Aftermath

Ok…..I decided to do another chapter. Hope its ok. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**The Aftermath**

A couple of days after the big break-ups, the guys all moved into Yugi's place to keep each other company. Joey was usually sulky, always sitting on the couch and eating while watching soap operas (don't ask). Tristan sat in his room all day reading, only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom. Yugi spent lots of time in his room too, but he wasn't sulky like the other guys. He acted that way in front of the guys, but when he was in his room, he was cheerfully talking to his yami. His yami always came out of the puzzle to talk to Yugi, but went back in if Joey or Tristan was near. He didn't want them to know that he had his own body. They might not like it too much. So he and Yugi just stayed in their room together. Joey and Tristan didn't care. In fact, they barely talked to each other.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said sleepily. He had slept on the couch again and looked a mess. His shirt was wrinkled and had stains all over it, and his hair looked more like a wig than hair.

"Hey Joey," Yugi said. He looked at Joey. "Have you been drinking, Joey? Because you sure look like it."

"Yeah," Joey mumbled. He laid his head on the table and appeared to be hung-over.

"Why?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Because I don't have Mai anymore. I always drink a lot when I am depressed. It helps me deal," Joey said.

"Well, it's not a good habit, but I can't make you stop," Yugi said. "I'm gonna go in my room. See you later." He walked into his room.

"Whatever Yugi. You spend way too much time in there. You obviously need to masturbate ten times a day," Joey muttered before laying back down on the couch. He drank some beer, then fell asleep.

"Hey Yugi," Yami said. "How's Joey?"

"Not very good," Yugi answered, looking worried. "He's drinking a lot and spends all of his time on the couch. He hasn't bathed in days and only gets up to get some more beer or to use the bathroom. He really misses Mai."

"I'm sure he does. Just like you miss Tea," Yami said.

"Um, yeah, right. Like I miss Tea," Yugi said, looking at the floor. The truth was that he didn't miss Tea at all. In fact, he was glad to be rid of her. He just didn't wanna tell Yami that, because he didn't want Yami to ask questions that Yugi wasn't ready to answer. Unknown to everyone, Yugi was in love with someone else, someone he had been in love with before, during, and after he broke up with Tea. He only went with Tea so no one would figure out his secret, and even pretended to be sad to fool Yami.

"Yugi, is something wrong?" Yami asked. "You look like something's on your mind."

"I'm just really worried about Joey," Yugi said. "He's really depressed. I hope he doesn't try to kill himself out of grief."

"I don't think Joey will do that," Yami said. "He'll get over it eventually. You all will. He'll meet someone new and forget about Mai."

"I hope you're right," Yugi said.

"So stop worrying and just enjoy the day," Yami said. "What do you wanna do today?"

"You wanna duel again?" Yugi asked. He loved dueling against Yami. It was fun and challenging.

"Sure. But you're going down," Yami said. He tackled Yugi onto the bed. "See, I told you that you'd be going down." He started tickling Yugi. Yugi was laughing so hard they both fell off the bed.

"Come on Yami! Stop the tickle torture!" Yugi said. Yami stopped.

"Will you stop worrying?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"Fine. But you will lose this duel," Yami said.

"I doubt that," Yugi said. He shuffled his deck. "I believe it's you that's going down." He threw a pillow at Yami, who dropped his deck. His cards fell, but he was too busy smacking Yugi with a pillow to care.

"Could you keep it down in there Yugi? I'm trying to read!" Tristan yelled from his room.

"Sorry Tristan!" Yugi called. "Let's duel!"

Tristan got back to reading his book. He hadn't stopped reading since Serenity broke up with him. The book was one of Serenity's favorites, which was why he was reading it. He had a whole stack of all of Serenity's books that he was gonna read. He really missed Serenity. A few days after she dumped him, he saw her and Duke walking past the house. He stared at them for a few minutes before going back to his book. But seeing them together depressed him. Serenity looked so happy. She didn't seem to miss him at all. Tristan sighed. The memory was still killing him. He wasn't drinking like Joey, but he was eating a lot more. He had gained 10 pounds in only a few days, but he didn't care. It didn't matter how much he weighed because he didn't have a girlfriend. He put his book down and got up to get some food.

"Hey Joey," Tristan said. He looked at Joey. He was fast asleep, the covers half on, his mouth open, and a beer bottle in his left hand. "Poor guy," Tristan said to himself. He grabbed as much food as he could, then carried it into his room and ate while he read.

"Ok Yugi, I win again," Yami said. Yugi sighed, then picked up his deck.

"That's the third time this week you beat me," Yugi said. "I need to improve my strategy, since it's pretty much the same as yours."

"Pretty much the same? It's exactly the same," Yami said. They both laughed.

"I'm going to go check on Joey and Tristan," Yugi said.

"Ok. I'll just stay in here," Yami said.

Yugi walked into the living room to check on Joey. He looked at the couch and gasped. Joey was gone. Yugi went to check on Tristan, couldn't find him either. Worried, Yugi checked the kitchen and Joey's room. They were both deserted. He heard a noise in the bathroom and went to investigate. He walked in and gasped.

"Yami!" Yami heard him and ran in.

"What is it, Yugi?" he asked. Then he looked in the bathroom and gasped too.

(End chapter 5)

Ooh, cliffhanger! I love those. I decided to write a chapter 5 anyways, even though I don't have many reviews. Well, review please! Chapter 6 coming soon! Oh and just to let ya'll know, I hate the Yugi/Tea pairing, but couldn't think of anyone else to pair Yugi with. And I hated breaking Joey/Mai up, but it had to be done so that way Joey would have his heart broken too. But I am a fan of Duke/Serenity, so no problems there. Sorry if I annoyed anybody off with my pairings. Review! Flames accepted! There will be a chapter 6!


	6. The Shock

Chapter 6 is here! Sorry the update took so long. I was real busy. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

The Shock 

Yugi and Yami were both staring open-mouthed in the bathroom, speechless. What they saw was beyond words. They were stunned.

"Oh my god!" Yugi said. "I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I," Yami said.

What they saw that was so shocking was:

Joey and Tristan taking a shower together.

"Do ya have to stare?" Tristan asked, very annoyed.

"It's just that-oh my god I just can't believe it," Yugi said.

"Me neither," Yami said.

"Why didn't you two ever tell me that you are gay?" Yugi asked. "Is this your way of getting over Mai and Serenity?"

"I think it's their way of grieving," Yami said.

"No, they already grieved enough," Yugi said. "Joey kept getting wasted and Tristan got fat."

"Hey!" Tristan yelled.

"Maybe they are finally moving on," Yami said.

"Joey," Yugi said suddenly. "You're drunk! Maybe you don't realize what you're doing!"

"Sorry Yugi but I know that I'm taking a shower with Tristan," Joey said. "This isn't just a random drunk act."

"Oh," Yugi said. "So, are you two really gay?"

"Yes Yugi. Actually, we are bi," Tristan said.

"Yup," Joey agreed.

"Oh good," Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I'm so relieved!" Yugi said. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Yugi, what are you saying?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I am bi too!" Yugi said.

"What? Yugi, are you saying that you like men and women?" Yami asked, shocked.

"Yes," Yugi said.

"I can't believe it! I never knew!" Yami said.

"Well, I have for a long time," Yugi said.

"Hey you two! Could you shut the door? It's getting cold!" Joey yelled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Yugi said. He shut the door.

"Um, are you two planning on staying in here?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "We can all talk in here."

"Um, ok whatever," Tristan said.

"So Yugi, who are you in love with?" Joey asked.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"Oh come on. Don't play dumb," Joey said. "That's my job. I know you're in love with someone. You've been way too cheerful since your break-up with that bitch Tea. That can only mean that you are in love with someone else. Who is it?"

"Um, Joey, that's kinda personal," Yugi said nervously. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"Yeah," Tristan said. "Come on man, we're your friends. You can tell us anything. We won't judge you. So just tell us."

"I don't know if I wanna tell you," Yugi said. "I didn't even know it was that obvious, so I wasn't expecting anyone to want to know. And the last people I want to tell about the person I'm in love with are my yami and two gay guys in a shower. It's just very…. unexpected."

"Oh just tell us," Joey said.

"Yeah come on man!' Tristan added.

"I wanna know too Yugi," Yami said.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Yugi said. "The person I'm in love with is……I just can't say it!" And with that, Yugi turned around and ran out the bathroom.

"Yugi sure has some issues," Tristan said.

"Oh stop it Tristan," Yami said. "Yugi is obviously embarrassed by the fact that we could tell and he wasn't ready to tell us who it is. We shouldn't pressure him into telling. When he's ready, he'll tell us."

"Yeah but we're gonna have to wait," Joey said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because Yugi isn't even home. I just heard the door slam. He probably went to the mall to hang out with some other friends and think about everything," Joey said. "I hope that when he comes back, he'll tell us."

"Should we go to the mall too just to see who he's with?" Tristan asked. "Because he might be with his secret love."

"Now Tristan, that would be spying," Yami said.

"Duh," Joey said. "You're telling me you don't wanna know?"

"Of course I do," Yami said. "I was just letting you know that we are gonna be spying. I'm very much ok with that, so long as I figure out who it is. I can't stand not knowing."

"Me neither," Joey said. "We'll finish up and then get dressed and head out. You should change too."

"Wait," Tristan said. "I just noticed that Yami is out of the puzzle in his own body. How long have you been doing that?"

"For a long time Tristan. Yugi just wasn't sure that you guys would be ok with me having my own body," Yami said.

"Are you kidding?" Joey asked. "That's cool! I don't mind at all."

"Me neither," Tristan said. "Now Yami, if you don't mind, me and Joey would like to finish in here so we can go. So would you kindly walk out of the bathroom and give us some privacy?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Yami said. He walked out and went to Yugi's room.

A few minutes later, Joey and Tristan were dressed and the three of them headed for the mall. When they got there, they started searching for Yugi. Joey and Tristan wanted to get some food, but Yami dragged both of them away from the food court so they could continue to look for Yugi.

"I doubt we're going to find him, so let's just get some food," Tristan said. "I'm starving!"

"Tristan! You just ate!" Joey said. "I'm the one that needs food!"

"Boys, stop it! We're here to spy on Yugi, not eat," Yami said. He held out his arm. "Wait, stop! I see him!"

"Well, who's he with?" Tristan asked.

"I don't see anyone," Joey said. He looked at Yami. Yami looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked. "Do you see who Yugi is with?" Yami nodded.

"Who is it?" Joey asked.

"Just look Joey," Yami said. Tristan and Joey looked and gasped.

"Oh my god!" Tristan yelled.

"Shh!" Joey and Yami whispered. "He might hear you."

"Sorry, I was just so shocked," Tristan said.

"If that's who he's in love with then I think Yugi needs help because that is the last person on earth that I'd be in love with," Joey said.

"I know," Tristan said. "Me too. Yugi obviously needs major help right now. He needs to see a psychiatrist. His break-up with Tea has left him so distraught and confused that he has gone insane and fallen in love with the one person I would never have guessed in a million years!"

"Now boys, don't think Yugi is insane because he has fallen in love with someone very…unlikely. Maybe he really is in love. We'll just find out when he tells us. If not, then we'll ask him," Yami said. "Just don't judge him."

"Sorry Yami," Joey said. "It's just so weird."

"I know," Tristan agreed.

"Should we confront him now, or wait till he gets home?" Yami asked.

"Let's wait and go home," Joey said.

"Ok," Yami said.

The three boys headed home and sat on the couch to wait for Yugi to return.

(End Chapter 6)

Sorry for the delay. I wasn't home for a few days. I have left another cliffhanger! I love those! Well, review! Flames accepted! Chapter 7 coming soon! I can't believe I've written this much already. It was originally gonna be a one-shot, but I divided it into four chapters. I never thought I'd continue it. Thanks for the reviews! The next chapter will be up in a day or two!


	7. Yugi's Secret Crush

Hey sorry it took so long to update. I haven't been home in a few weeks. Well, here is chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Yugi's Secret Crush 

Yami, Joey, and Tristan were still waiting for Yugi. He hadn't come back after two hours. They were starting to get bored. Joey was trying to sleep on Tristan, who was trying to read a book. Yami was reading the tv guide. Every few minutes he would look at the clock to check the time. He was getting very impatient.

"Damn I wish Yugi would hurry up and come home," Yami said.

"Yeah dude I totally agree with you. You are so right," Tristan agreed, not even aware of what he was agreeing to, since he didn't listen to what Yami said.

"Me too," Joey said sleepily. He also didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"Maybe we should call to make sure he's alright," Yami said.

"Yeah dude I totally agree with you. You are so right," Tristan said again, still not listening.

"Me too," Joey said.

"Tristan! Joey! You aren't even paying attention!" Yami yelled. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"No," Tristan and Joey said.

"I said maybe we should call Yugi to make sure he's alright," Yami said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? Yugi doesn't have a cell phone!" Tristan replied. "So we can't call him."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that he doesn't have a cell phone. My bad. Well, what do you propose we do then? Just sit around and wait for him to get back?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Uh, yeah. That's all we can do," Tristan said.

"Me too," Joey said from out of nowhere.

"Shut up Joey," Tristan said.

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. I have to find out if Yugi is really in love with who we think he is in love with," Yami said. "I can't stand the suspense."

"You are so weird," Tristan said.

They all fell silent when they heard a key in the lock. Joey sat up, Tristan put his book down, and Yami tossed the tv guide on the floor. Yugi walked in and closed the door behind him. He saw them all sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for him. He walked in and stared.

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi asked. "Why are ya'll sitting there doing nothing?"

"We're waiting for you, Yugi," Tristan said in a creepy voice.

"Uh, Tristan, you're freaking me out," Yugi said. "Not that it's anything new though. You do that all the time. So, why are you guys waiting for me?"

"Well, uh," Joey started to speak, but couldn't think of how to say it, so he fell silent.

"Well, it's like this," Tristan began, but couldn't think of what else to say, so he also fell silent.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked. "Did I forget to do some chores or something? Did I not flush the toilet or put the seat down or something?"

"Yugi, we're guys. Like we give a shit if you don't flush the toilet or put the seat down. We all leave the seat up and I always forget to flush," Tristan said.

"Uh, too much information Tristan," Yugi said. "No one wanted to know that. So, is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I will," Yami said. "We were waiting for you because, well, we sort of spied on you at the mall and saw who you were with."

"YOU SPIED ON ME? HOW COULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?" Yugi yelled. He saw that Yami wasn't finished, so he stopped yelling.

"Well, we wanted to know if you were in love with…the person you were with," Yami said.

"Oh lord Yami you are slow!" Joey said. "Yugi we wanted to know if the person you love is Rebecca Hawkins because we saw you two together at the mall and assumed it was her."

"What? You think I'm in love with Rebecca?" Yugi asked. They nodded. "No, I'm not. I mean, Rebecca's a great girl and all but she's not who I'm in love with."

"Really? Well then, who is it?" Yami asked.

Yugi reddened. "Well, um…I'm in love with…the person I love is…um…well…uh…it's well…uh…"

"Just say it," Tristan said, annoyed.

"It's Yami," Yugi said. He reddened again, then turned around and ran into his room.

"What?" the three boys said.

"Yugi loves Yami?" Joey and Tristan said, amazed.

"I never knew," Joey said.

"Me neither," Tristan agreed.

"Neither did I," Yami said, shocked. "I can't believe that Yugi is in love with me. Me, of all people…I never would've guessed."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Joey asked.

"Do you feel the same way about him?" Tristan asked.

"I…don't know," Yami said. "I don't really know how I feel. I never thought about it."

"But what are you gonna do about it?" Joey asked again, impatiently this time.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to him about it," Yami said. "Maybe if I talk to him I can understand what's going on and sort out my feelings for him.

"Ok man, if that's what you're gonna do," Tristan said.

"What are you two gonna do while I talk to him?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were thinking about having some 'alone time' in my room," Joey said. "It has the biggest bed." He and Tristan reddened.

"Ugh. Don't say any more. I don't wanna hear about your soon-to-be sex lives," Yami said. "I'm going to talk to Yugi." He walked towards the room, while Tristan and Joey ran off to Joey's room. Yami knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door and walked in. Yugi was lying on the bed, his face in his pillow. "Yugi, can we talk?" Yugi lifted his head up, and Yami realized that he had been crying.

"Stop crying, Yugi," Yami said. "I just wanna talk to you."

Yugi just looked at him. Then he nodded.

(End chapter 7)

Ok, that chapter was probably bad. Sorry it was kinda short. And sorry for the wait. I haven't been home for a while and when I was the computer was acting up. Anyways, review! Chapter 8 coming soon! I won't be home this weekend so I'm going to try to get the next chapter up before then. I don't know how long this story will be yet, but I'm full of ideas still so there will be lots of chapters. Oh and sorry for the Tristan and Joey thing. I'm not exactly a big fan, but I think it suits the story, especially the later chapters. And I'm gonna tell you right now that I am a HUGE fan of yami/hikari pairings so trying to get me to change my mind about Yugi loving Yami is pointless. Just letting you know now. Well, review! Flames accepted! Chapter 8 coming soon! I repeat myself a lot…


	8. The Talk

Updated more than a week later thanks to my dumb computer…it deleted the chapter. Nobody reviewed the last chapter : ( Well anyway, here's chapter 8! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

The Talk 

Yami inhaled deeply. He didn't know how to start off the conversation. He sat in deep thought for a few minutes while Yugi sat there looking rather upset. Then he looked at Yugi.

"So, um, when did you…uh…first realize that you might have…well…feelings for me?" Yami asked. "I mean, as more than just a friend."

"Well, really…since…well…since…um…the day I put the puzzle together," Yugi said, not looking at him. "I didn't recognize my feelings for what they were because I thought they were friendly feelings, like the kind of feelings friends have for each other. I never really thought of it as love…but then one day I woke up…and I knew. I can't explain how or why, but I knew."

"But if you knew how you felt about me, then why did you go out with Tea?" Yami asked.

"Well, because I didn't want anyone to know that I was…well…gay…and I didn't want anyone to figure out that I was in love with you so I pretended to be in love with Tea so no one would figure out that it was really you I loved. I never really cared about Tea other than as just a friend. I know she thought of me and you as more than just friends and I really hated leading her on like that but I just couldn't let anyone know. And I had to pretend to be upset about the break up so you wouldn't figure it out yourself," Yugi explained.

"But why didn't you just tell me that you loved me?" Yami asked.

"Because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't wanna make things weird between us by telling you how I feel and then having you think I was weird and then not wanting to be friends with me anymore. And I thought Joey and Tristan would stop talking to me and start beating me up again. I just wanted things to stay the way they were so I didn't say anything. I don't wanna lose you, Joey, and Tristan. You three are the best friends I've ever had. I don't wanna be alone again…" Yugi looked really depressed.

"Yugi, how can you even think like that? I would never stop being friends with you, no matter how you feel about me. And I don't think you're weird for loving a guy. What kind of friend would I be if I thought that way? And Joey and Tristan wouldn't stop talking to you and suddenly start beating you up again. Maybe you forgot, but they're bi. So if they didn't like you for liking a guy then they wouldn't like themselves. Besides, they're kinda dating right now, so it doesn't really matter. You will never lose me, Joey, and Tristan. You're the best friend I've ever had, and nothing is gonna change that. You don't have to worry about being alone again," Yami explained. "Yugi, why were you crying earlier?"

"I was so embarrassed that I told you how I feel about you and I didn't know what you would say so I ran out of the room before I could get my heart broken. I saw the look on your face and thought you were disgusted by me…so I started crying."

"Yugi, I wasn't disgusted by you. I was just very surprised by your answer. I just wasn't expecting you to say that you love me. It was just very…shocking, to say the least. But I didn't mean to upset you or break your heart. I would never do that to you. I could never do that to you because…I love you too." Yami looked at his feet.

Yugi looked up at him, stunned.

"What did you say?" Yugi asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"I said…I love you too," Yami repeated, looking up at Yugi.

"You love me too? But why didn't you ever tell me?" Yugi asked.

"Because, like you, I thought it would ruin the friendship…and I couldn't bear to lose you. You mean everything to me."

"When did you realize that you loved me?" Yugi asked.

"Since you completed the puzzle. The first time I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. I knew that you were the one I've been waiting for my whole life. You were just…amazing. But I always thought you wanted to be just friends, so I never said anything."

"But why didn't you tell me when I first told you?" Yugi asked.

"Because I was too surprised to learn that you felt the same way about me as I felt about you that I didn't even think to say anything. And I didn't wanna say anything in front of Joey and Tristan because I wanted to tell you when we were alone. Joey and Tristan would've just…laughed or something and made things more complicated. I'm sorry."

Yugi smiled. "It's ok. I don't mind. I prefer it this way. Speaking of, where are Joey and Tristan?"

"In Joey's room. They're…enjoying each other's company if you know what I mean," Yami said.

"Oh, I get it," Yugi said. They were silent for a few moments. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we can go out…on a date…and hang out and stuff like that."

"Ok," Yugi said. "When?"

"Um, maybe tonight or tomorrow. Whenever you wanna go," Yami said.

"I'll think about it," Yugi said.

"Ok."

They sat there in silence, or in almost silence. The only noises that could be heard were Joey and Tristan in Joey's room. It was very annoying. After a few minutes, Yugi got up and shut the door, which had been open the entire time they were talking. Then he sat on the bed. As soon as he sat back down, Yami leaned in and kissed Yugi. Right when that happened, Joey and Tristan had finished doing their business and decided to go check on Yugi and Yami. They opened the door and saw them kissing. They just stood there, watching.

(End chapter 8)

Stupid computer deleted the chapter when I first wrote it…anyway, review! Flames accepted! Chapter 9 coming soon! And this one will be a good chapter.


	9. Weird Things Happen When You Go Public

Wow, I only got one review and it was my sister. That chapter must've sucked. Well, this chapter should be better. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters.

Weird Things Happen When You Go Public 

"Hi Yugi, Yami," Tristan said, letting them know they were being watched. Yami and Yugi looked up at them and frowned.

"How long have you been there?" Yami asked.

"Long enough to watch you suck face with Yugi," Joey said, snickering. Tristan coughed to hide his laughter. Yami and Yugi reddened.

"Well, we're not the ones screwing Tristan," Yugi said.

"Oh shut up Yugi," Joey and Tristan said together.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" Yami asked.

"Let's go to the mall. I'm really bored," Joey said.

**At the mall**

Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan decided to go get some pizza and root beer from the food court and sat down to eat it. What they didn't know was that Weevil, Tea, Duke, Serenity, Mai, and Kaiba were all eating together in the food court only three tables away from them. But they knew that Yugi and friends were there. And let's just say they weren't very happy.

"Of all the places for us to eat, it has to be where our ex-boyfriends are eating," Tea said. "And since when does Yami have his own body?"

"Who cares?" Mai asked. "What I wanna know is why Joey and Tristan are sitting close to each other."

"I would like to know that too," Serenity said.

"Why would you care?" Kaiba and Duke asked. "You broke up with them."

"So? I would still like to know what's going on," Mai said.

Tea looked at Yugi and Yami and suddenly noticed that they were holding hands under the table. She spit out her coke all over Duke.

"Hey watch it bitch! This is a new shirt!" Duke yelled. He grabbed some napkins to clean himself off.

"Like I give a shit about your stupid shirt," Tea said. "I just found out that Yugi and Yami are dating! My ex-boyfriend is dating his yami! How dare he do that?"

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"They are holding hands! They are dating! That means Yugi is already over me! I can't believe he got over me that quickly! I am so pissed!" Tea exclaimed angrily.

"Why? I thought you were over him," Weevil said. "You are going out with me because you don't like Yugi anymore. So why would you be pissed?"

"Because I just am," Tea said.

"Well, at least I don't have any problems like that," Mai said.

"That's where you're wrong," Tea said. "Look over there."

They all looked over at the table and saw Joey kiss Tristan. Mai and Serenity's jaws dropped. They looked pretty pissed.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Mai asked. "Why the hell is he kissing Tristan?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Serenity said, glaring at their table.

"Well, I don't like this at all," Mai said.

"Join the club," Tea said.

"We've gotta do something," Serenity said.

"But what?" Tea asked.

"Come to the bathroom with me," Mai said. "I've got an idea." The three girls got up and went to the bathroom.

"Why do they have to go to the bathroom to talk?" Duke asked. "Why can't they just talk in front of us?"

"Who knows?" Weevil asked.

"Who cares?" Kaiba asked. "It's probably just some girl stuff that they know we could care less about."

At the other table, the four boys were also deep in conversation. Because of the yelling, they had discovered that their exes and new boyfriends were there as well.

"Why do you think they all went to the bathroom together?" Yugi asked.

"To fix their hair?" Tristan asked. "I don't know! I'm not a girl!"

"Maybe they need to talk about something and don't want the guys to hear what they're saying," Yami said.

"You're probably right Yami," Joey said. "I wish I knew what they were talking about."

The girls walked out of the bathroom and said goodbye to their boyfriends, then left the food court and went off to the fountain in the middle of the mall, ready to execute their plan.

"Well, where the hell did they go?" all seven guys asked. Kaiba, Weevil, and Duke got up and went to go spy on their girlfriends. Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Tristan got up and decided to walk around. They were heading towards the fountain, unaware that Tea, Serenity, and Mai were there as well.

"Ok, here they come," Mai whispered to the other girls. "You know what we must do. Good luck."

"Same to you," the other two girls whispered back.

Behind the fountain, concealed by a plant, were Weevil, Kaiba, and Duke. They were watching their girlfriends, wondering what they were talking about and what they were planning to do. Mai got up and walked over to the guys.

"Hi guys," Mai said to them. "Joey, can I talk to you?"

"Um, ok sure," Joey said. "I'll be right back guys," he said to the others. Him and Mai walked over to the side where no one could hear them. Or so they thought. Unknown to them Kaiba was hiding behind a plant that was right next to them. "So Mai, what do you want?"

"Why are you dating Tristan?" she asked. "Is it because you got over me that quickly?"

"No Mai," he said. "I'm with Tristan because I can't have you. I'm not completely over you yet, so I figure that the best way to get over you is to go out with someone else, and since Tristan is also alone I figured we could get together and get over our exes."

"And is it working so far?" Mai asked.

"Well, it's beginning to. Maybe in a few weeks I'll get over you and finally be able to move on with my life," Joey said.

"So you want to get over me?" Mai asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, I got no choice. You don't like me anymore, so I have to stop loving you," Joey said.

"You….love me?" Mai asked, shocked. He had never said that to her before. No one had ever said that to her before.

"With all my heart," Joey said. "But I'm starting to get over you."

"But…I don't….want you to," Mai said.

"What?" Joey asked, surprised.

"You're the first guy to say that you love me. No one's ever told me that before. I don't want the only person that loves me to stop loving me when I can't stop loving him," Mai said.

"You…love me?" Joey asked, shocked. She had never said that to him before. No one had ever said that to him before. Kaiba was also shocked. He thought Mai was over Joey. He was pissed off now.

"With all my heart," Mai said.

"But…why did you break up with me then?" Joey asked.

"Because…well…because Mokuba paid me 1 million dollars to say that I love Kaiba instead of you!" Mai exclaimed. "He knew that Kaiba liked me and didn't want his brother to be unhappy so he paid me 1 million dollars to pretend to love Kaiba so that way he could be happy. I didn't want to break your heart, but I needed that money. I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings like that. I really didn't have a choice. I needed that money."

"I thought love was more important than money," Joey said. "Was I wrong?"

"No Joey," Mai said. "It's just that…I was going to be kicked out of my apartment if I didn't pay the rent and I was behind 5 months. Mokuba said that he'd pay me 1 million dollars to pretend to love Kaiba so that way his brother would be happy and I would be able to keep my house. I wanted to tell you but Mokuba made me swear not to tell anyone. But I can't keep doing this to myself and you. I love you too much to pretend anymore. I hope you'll forgive me someday."

"Mai…I'm forgiving you right now. I still love you, and nothing would make me happier than for us to be together again," Joey said.

"But you're with Tristan," Mai said. "Don't you love him?"

"Like a friend, but nothing more. I love you more than anything in this world and I would gladly dump Tristan to be with you," Joey said. "So, did you sleep with Kaiba?"

"Yes…I had to," Mai said. "Did you sleep with Tristan?"

"Yes…I felt I had to so I could get over you," Joey said. "So, does this mean we're getting back together?"

"Of course it does," Mai said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Behind the bushes, Kaiba was furious. Mokuba had paid Mai to pretend to love him, and she was getting back together with Joey. He couldn't believe Mokuba would do that to him, or that Mai would be so mean. He walked back over to the other boys so he didn't have to watch Joey and Mai.

Serenity walked over to Tristan. "Hey can we talk?"

"Sure," he said. "Wait here guys," he said to Yugi and Yami.

"So, why are you with Joey?" Serenity asked. Behind them was Duke, hiding behind a bush.

"To get over you," Tristan said. "But it looks like I'm not anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked.

"Look," Tristan said, pointing at Joey and Mai.

"Oh, her plan worked! I'm so happy for them!" Serenity said.

"Me too," Tristan said. "Seriously, Joey's just a friend to me. I only went out with him to get over you. Guess that's not gonna happen."

"Well, I don't want it to," Serenity said. "After a few days with Duke, I realized that I missed you a lot. I mean, I like Duke and all, but I like you more. I guess I didn't realize that before. But I know it now."

"So, do you want to get back together?" Tristan asked hopefully.

"Yes," Serenity said.

Duke looked furious. He couldn't believe Serenity would just dump him like that. He was pissed. He walked back to Kaiba and Weevil. Weevil walked over to a bush so he could hear what was going on.

"Yugi, can we talk?" Tea asked.

"Ok," Yugi said. "Be back soon Yami." They walked over to a corner, unaware that Weevil was right behind them, listening to every word they said.

"Why are you dating Yami?" Tea asked.

"Because I love him," Yugi said.

"But don't you still love me?" Tea asked.

"No," Yugi said. "I never loved you Tea. I was just pretending to love you so no one would find out that I love Yami. To be honest Tea, I think you're a hag and a bitch and I don't want to be around you," Yugi said.

"What!" Tea said, shocked and hurt. "But, I love you Yugi!"

"Like I give a shit. I love Yami, not you. Go away and leave me alone!" Yugi said. He turned around and walked over to Yami.

Tea was pissed. The plan to get the loves of their lives back worked for Mai and Serenity, but not for her. She couldn't believe that Yugi said those things to her, or that he pretended to like her. Weevil was pissed too. He thought she loved only him. He walked over to her and kissed her. Kaiba and Duke walked over to them and the four of them left the mall. But Kaiba, Duke, and Tea weren't going to let them get away with that. They didn't like losing, and weren't giving up until they got exactly what they wanted.

(End chapter 9)

Well, this is one of my favorite chapters. I think it's really cute. Review please! (Prays someone other than her sister reviews) Chapter 10 coming soon!


	10. The Plan Pt 1

Sorry for the long wait! I haven't had time to go on the computer! I promise the next update will be sooner! Here's chapter 10! Well R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters(but I wish I did)

The Plan Pt. 1 

"Ok so what's the plan?" Kaiba asked Tea when they got back to her place.

"Well, I don't have one yet, but I know we gotta do something! We can't just let them do that and get away with it!" Tea exclaimed.

"I know. We gotta think of something," Kaiba said.

"Well, we could try to make them jealous," Duke said.

"But that won't work," Tea said. "They already said that they don't like us. We gotta think of something else."

"We could kick their asses in duels," Kaiba said.

"That would never work," Tea said. "Dueling is your thing, not mine. And there's no guarantee anyone would win."

"You could just forget about it and move on," Weevil suggested.

"No," Duke replied. "Tea can do that, but I won't. I'm not giving up. I won't lose Serenity to Tristan again."

"I still can't believe Mokuba did that to me," Kaiba said. "That was so wrong. I'm gonna talk to him later."

"I can't forget about it!" Tea said. "I don't like being rejected! I'm gonna get him back!" She sighed. "This love thing really sucks."

"It sure does," Duke said. "So any plan yet?"

"No. But when I think of one, I'll call you." She sighed again. "Ya'll can go now."

At Kaiba's place 

"Mokuba, are you home?" Kaiba shouted.

"Yes. Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I need to talk to you. Now. It's very important."

"Ok." He sat down. "What is it?"

"I found out about you paying Mai to go out with me," Kaiba said. Mokuba looked at his feet. "Why in the world would you do something like that?"

"Because…because…uh…because I wanted you to be happy!" Mokuba yelled. "I couldn't seem to make you happy so I decided to go ask Mai to pretend to like you so you wouldn't be so miserable anymore! I just wanted you to be happy that's all!"

"But you should've known I would never be happy if it was all pretend! I want someone who loves me, not someone who's pretending to!"

"But I knew you liked Mai so I wanted to see if maybe she would make you happy."

"Yeah I like Mai but she's not the only person who could make me happy! In fact, she wasn't even close to what I was thinking of! Mokuba, if you wanted to know what would make me happy then all you had to do was ask! I would've told you!"

"Well, could you tell me what would make you happy?" Mokuba asked, looking at his brother.

"The only thing that could ever make me truly happy is…you," Kaiba said. Mokuba's eyes widened. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. I know it's probably wrong, me feeling the way I do. But I can't help it. I'm only truly happy when I'm with you. Nothing else matters."

"I…didn't know," Mokuba said. "I don't know what to say."

"You could say how you feel," Kaiba said.

"Um…I love you Seto."

"I love you too Mokuba."

Kaiba pulled his brother into a passionate kiss. A minute later, the two were gasping for breath.

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm not sure," Kaiba said. "This love thing sucks and is really hard to understand sometimes. I guess we just act on our feelings."

"So, are we gonna be a couple or something?"

"Yeah, we are."

At Tea's place 

"Tea, why are you so desperate to get revenge?" Weevil asked. "I thought you liked me."

"I do Weevil," Tea said. "Its just that I don't like being rejected like that. I wanna get him back. But I can't think of a way to do it."

"Well, what about blackmail? Do you know anything about one of them that you could threaten to expose to the other or to their friends?"

Tea thought a moment. Then she smiled.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I know just the thing that will work. I better call Kaiba and Duke."

**10 minutes later**

"So, you thought of something?" Duke asked.

"Yup. We're going to blackmail them!" Tea said. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Blackmail? How?"

"We can think of one secret that we can use against them. Something we know that we can threaten to tell the other one or their friends. They'll have no choice but to do as we say!" Tea said.

"I like it! Count me in! I know just the thing!" Duke said.

"You in Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"No," Kaiba said shortly. "I no longer want revenge. I've just gotten something that makes me happier than anything else. I don't need revenge anymore."

"But I think you should do it," Duke said. "Otherwise, you're saying that Joey can win."

Kaiba considered these words for a minute.

"Fine, I'm in. Whatever. I can think of something to use against them."

"Yes!" Tea said. "We start the plan tomorrow!"

"How do we do that?" Duke asked.

"By sending an anonymous invite to the mall to make sure they show up. Nothing can go wrong! We secretly meet one of them, then tell them what we know and what we want and what we plan to do if we don't get what we want," Tea explained.

"Ok, so what time?" Duke asked.

"Noon, by the fountain. Don't be late."

"Ok. See ya then."

After they left, Tea turned to Weevil, smirking.

"Tomorrow will be a good day. Tomorrow, Yugi and Yami will know to never, ever piss off Tea Gardner and think they'll get away with it."

(End Chapter 10)

Ok well, you know what to do! Review please! Sorry if its not so good. I tried my best. Well I like it. It shows how evil some people can really be. The next chapter will be better though. And the wait won't be as long! Oh and I know the Kaiba x Mokuba thing was rushed and poorly done but oh well whatever. Well, once again review! Chapter 11 coming soon!


	11. The Plan Pt 2

Ok time for another update. Sorry the last chapter sucked beyond belief. I just wrote it quickly so I could at least update. I have more time now so this one should be better than the last. Thanks for the reviews! Though it sucks. This story has over 300 hits and only 17 reviews. Something's wrong with that I think! Ok I've ranted long enough! Time for chapter 11! R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. Wow I'm tired of saying that already.

The Plan Pt. 2 

**By the fountain**

"Ok it's almost noon. Where the hell is everyone?" Tea asked Duke.

"Hell if I know. You said for us to show up here at noon and they would be here. You sent out the anonymous invites, right?"

"Yeah I did. They should already be here though. I figured they'd want to show up a few minutes early to be polite." She looked around. "And where the hell is Kaiba? I thought he was gonna help us!"

"Oh he's around here somewhere. He said something about not wanting to be seen with us for too long. We might make him look bad." Duke rolled his eyes.

"Well as long as he does his part I could care less where he is."

"Why are you so obsessed with this anyway? I mean, I like the idea of revenge but why are you so obsessed?"

"Because I was rejected and dumped for a _guy_. It makes it very hard to deal with when your boyfriend dumps you for a guy that he liked all along then tells you that he never liked you to begin with! My feelings are hurt!"

"Well, you're about to get your revenge because here they come! I'm gonna go hide for now." He turned and hid behind a nearby sign so he could see and hear everything.

Tea smiled at Yugi when he walked up. "Hi Yugi."

"Oh hey Tea. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet someone."

"Me too."

"Oh I know. You're here to meet me Yugi."

"Oh ok well then what do you want?"

"Ok look Yugi I think that we should get back together."

Yugi laughed. "Sorry but I don't think so. Like I said before, I never liked you. I don't wanna pretend with you anymore."

"Oh but I think you'll change your mind about that very soon," Tea replied.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"Well, if you don't get back together with me then I'm afraid I'll have to tell Yami that you wet your bed til you were 12. And you wouldn't want him to know that now would you? It would be so embarrassing for you." She smirked.

"And why would that be embarrassing for me?" Yugi asked. "Am I supposed to care that Yami might find out something that I did a long time ago? He didn't know me back then. You can tell him whatever the fuck you want. I'm not getting back together with you. And trying to blackmail me won't work either. I don't care what Yami knows about me because I'm gonna eventually tell him everything anyways. So do whatever you want. It won't work. Nice try though." He turned around and walked away.

Tea stood there, paralyzed with shock. Her "fool-proof" plan didn't work at all. Yugi told her that no matter what he would never get back with her. She walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge of it, trying to see what she did wrong in the first place to deserve such treatment from Yugi.

Duke, who had heard the entire conversation between Yugi and Tea, was suddenly worried that his plan wouldn't work either. He cursed to himself for listening to Tea, but before he could change his mind, Serenity showed up. He walked out from behind the sign.

"Hey Duke. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh I'm just here to meet you," he said casually.

"That was you that sent me the note? Ok well what is it?"

"Serenity, I think you've made a big mistake, going back to Tristan and all. I think that you should dump him again and we should give it another shot."

Serenity just stared at him for a minute. "Well, I don't know. I honestly just don't know what to do right now."

"Well, maybe I can help you decide," he said. "If you don't get back with me, then I'll tell everyone, including Tristan, that you sometimes have wet dreams about Joey."

Serenity went pale. "That's not my fault though! It just happens sometimes! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Why not? You dumped me for Tristan. So why shouldn't I tell?"

"Please just don't! It's something very private! I shouldn't have even told you! Please don't tell. I'll do anything."

He smirked. "I was hoping you would say that. Ok then. To get me to not tell anyone, I want you to break up with Tristan, then go out with me again. And you can't tell anyone that we had this conversation."

She bit her lip, thinking hard. She sighed. "Fine. I guess I have no choice. I'll do it."

He smiled. "Good. Now I'll let you go and dump him. I'll come pick you up for dinner around 6. Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Ok then. Off you go." He watched her leave, then walked over to Tea. "You're a fucking genius! It worked perfectly! I can't believe an idea of yours worked so well!"

She glared at him. "Good for you," she said sarcastically. "Too bad it didn't work for me."

"Oh well. Maybe you did something wrong."

"I'm starting to believe that," she said bitterly. "So, has Kaiba done it yet?"

"He's about to. You wanna go eavesdrop?"

"Sure."

They got up and slowly snuck behind a potted plant near Kaiba. Tea positioned herself so she was concealed by some leaves on the plant, as well as the nearest store sign and a poster. Duke stood as close to her as possible so no one would see them.

Joey walked over to where Kaiba was standing. "Oh great. You're here. I hope its not you I'm meeting."

"Oh well you can't always get what you want. I'm the one that sent for you."

"Why the hell did ya do that?"

"Oh, just to make a little deal with you."

Joey's eyes narrowed. "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, just a simple one. The deal is that you become my slave for a whole month."

"And what if I say no fucking way?"

Kaiba smirked. "Then I'll just have to tell Mai a little secret about you."

"You don't know none of my secrets Kaiba," he said.

Kaiba rose an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" he asked. "I've got the best computers out there. It never occurred to you that I could use them to get information on you and your little lame friends? Wow you're even more dumb than I thought."

Joey's insides boiled with anger. "Ok, what do ya got on me?"

"I happen to know that when you and Mai weren't together, you masturbated to pictures of Yugi that you took when he wasn't looking."

Joey's face flushed. "Where did you get that information?"

"I read it out of your computer diary loser. You should be more careful with what you put in that thing. Most people wouldn't be able to get in, but since I've got high tech computers, I was easily able to hack into your diary and learn all your secrets."

"You can't blackmail me!"

"Oh but I am dipshit. If you don't become my slave for a whole month, I'll tell your little friends your secret. And maybe I'll even post it on the internet for the whole world to see." He smirked.

Joey growled. "You bastard." He sighed. "What kind of work will I be doing as your stupid slave?"

"Oh not much. Just cleaning the entire house, cleaning every single one of my cars, serving our food, washing and drying the clothes, changing the sheets on our beds, making sure Mokuba gets everything he wants and needs, and various other things I can think of at the time."

"Bastard," he muttered. He walked away, cursing.

"See you tonight slave. Enjoy doing all kinds of housework." He smirked again, then walked over to the potted plant that concealed Tea and Duke. "You two can come out now. Your loser friend is gone."

"How did you know we were back here?" Tea asked.

"It was obvious. So, looks like I'm getting my revenge."

"Me too," Duke said. "Everything worked out perfectly with Serenity."

"Not for me. Yugi made it quite clear that he doesn't like me at all and he doesn't want me. My blackmail idea didn't even work because he doesn't care if Yami knows or not."

"Oh well for you. Well I'm going now losers. Don't wanna be seen with you guys."

"Remind me again why we even bother talking to him?" Duke asked after Kaiba was gone.

"Because he's rich and has power, which means he can get stuff done quickly. That and he agreed to help us and now he's being a bastard, rubbing it in my face that I failed! I hate him!"

"Well, I need to go now. I've got stuff to do."

"Ok. I'm gonna go see Weevil. Bye."

As she walked away, she thought about what she and Yugi had talked about. Then it hit her. Maybe there was still something she could do to get her revenge. Of course, it hadn't occurred to her before, but that was because she wasn't thinking clearly enough. Quite happy with herself for thinking of this, she went home to go plan a new sort of revenge.

(End Chapter 11)

Ok then. I think that one was better than my previous update. Hope you enjoyed it. Review please! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Joey the Slave

Yay! Another update! Sorry this one took so long. I was waiting for another fanfic to update and it just updated like two weeks ago. I would've updated sooner but I was all depressed and crap and I didn't think that I should try to write a romance story while I'm depressed. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters. If I did, I doubt the new season would blow so bad.

Joey the Slave At Yugi's place 

Joey was sitting on his bed, thinking. It was getting close to the time he was due at Kaiba's house. He wasn't looking forward to being his slave, but didn't think he had much of a choice. Kaiba was blackmailing him.

Damn it. I wish I hadn't ever started that damn diary shit. And now I'm stuck being Kaiba's damn slave for a month. Why the hell does he need a slave? He's got like 20 maids that can do all the work instead. What should I tell the gang? Maybe I shouldn't tell them at all. They might flip out. And then they'd wonder why I was agreeing to it. I can't risk them finding out. But what about Mai? Should I tell her what's going on? We just got back together. I don't wanna start lying to her already.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Joey's thoughts. He opened the door but no one was there.

"What?" Joey shouted.

"It's almost time to eat!" Tristan called up the stairs.

Shit. I've gotta get going. But that means I've gotta miss dinner. They'll wanna know why. What should I tell them?

"Just a minute guys!" Joey called back.

He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. The scent of chicken, macaroni and cheese, and peas greeted him. He enjoyed the smell very much, then felt depressed because he wouldn't be able to enjoy the meal. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Joey, where are ya going? It's time to eat!" Yugi said.

"Oh uh, I need to go to the store to get some stuff," Joey lied.

"What kind of stuff?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well, I need more shampoo and soap, I ran outta socks, and I want a new comforter," Joey lied. "I'll be back later!"

"Uh, ok," Yugi replied. "You sure you don't want some dinner first?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Bye." Joey ran out the door before Yugi could ask any more questions.

At Kaiba's Place 

Joey rang the doorbell and was greeted by a maid.

"Welcome Mr. Wheeler. Mr. Kaiba is waiting for you in the conservatory," she said.

_The what? I've never heard of that before!_

"Ok. Where's that?"

"To the left of the stairs."

He started walking towards the stairs, looking around the house.

He must be loaded with cash if he can afford all this! I mean damn! Whoever robs him will hit the jackpot!

He walked into the room. Kaiba was standing there with a piece of paper in his hands and a very smug look on his face.

"Ok Wheeler here's how its gonna work," Kaiba said. "I give you a list and you do everything on it. If its not done perfectly, you do it again. Whatever Mokuba says or wants you to do, you do it immediately and without question. If I think of something else for you to do, I expect you to do it. If someone else doesn't want to do something, you do it instead. If Mokuba complains about you just once, your diary is all over the internet. And I'll make sure to send a copy of it to Mai. Understand?"

"Yes," Joey mumbled, looking at his feet.

"Here's your list for tonight. Enjoy." He shoved the list into Joey's hand, then walked out the room and went upstairs.

Joey looked down at the list and his eyes widened. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! There's no way I'm doing all this shit!"

**Wheeler's to-do list for tonight:**

_**Clean the dishes in the sink**_

_**Clean the dishes in the cabinets**_

_**Scrub the entire kitchen floor without a mop**_

Clean every single bathroom in the house Vacuum the inside of every car in the garage 

_**Assemble Mokuba's new tv stand**_

_**Alphabetize everything in the filing cabinet**_

_**Paint Mokuba's bedroom forest green**_

_**Put up new wallpaper in the den**_

_**Do an oil change on all the cars in the garage (there's a book on how to do it)**_

_**Wash all the laundry**_

_**Vacuum my bedroom**_

**If you don't finish everything on the list by midnight, you will be expected to finish it tomorrow before you can do anything on tomorrow's list. I expect you in the house tomorrow morning at 8.**

Joey sighed, then walked into the kitchen. _Might as well get the easy stuff over with._

He grabbed a sponge and the dish soap, then grabbed a plate from the sink. It was covered with dry food. He started scrubbing as hard as he could, but the food wouldn't come off. He turned on the hot water and ran the plate under it for about a minute, then tried again. But the food still wouldn't come off. He started picking at it, but still nothing. A few minutes later, he decided to try to clean a different dish. Still nothing. _What the hell? Are these dishes unwashable or something?_ He looked at the next item on the list and coughed. _Why the hell would someone want someone else to clean the already clean dishes? Kaiba is so dumb sometimes._ He checked the list again and sighed. _Scrub the floor without a mop? What, am I supposed to use a sponge?_ He grabbed a sponge, then looked under the sink to find a bucket and some soap. He filled the bucket with water, then put soap on the sponge and started scrubbing.

Two hours later, the kitchen floor was spotless. Joey fell on the floor in exhaustion. He scratched it off the list, then looked at the time. It read **8:35**. _Shit. I've still got over 3 hours of work!_ He decided to fill the sink up with soapy water, then let the dirty dishes sit in it. He then searched for an easy task. _Wash laundry? Sounds easy!_ He walked around til he found the laundry room, then turned on the light and gasped. There were 5 baskets full of dirty laundry. And none of it was separated.

Hours later… 

Joey sighed and checked his watch. It was finally midnight. And all of the laundry was washed. The last load was drying and the rest were folded or hung up already. He decided to leave the clothes in the dryer on and leave for the night. _Everything else will wait til tomorrow._

He walked to the front of the house and was about to leave.

"Leaving, Mr. Wheeler?" one of Kaiba's maids asked.

"Yup. It's midnight and your boss wants me outta here," Joey said.

"Well ok then. You should give me the list then," she said. "That way you don't have to worry about losing it or anything. I'll keep it and give it back to you when you arrive tomorrow."

"Um, ok thanks," Joey said, handing the list to her. "See ya."

"Til tomorrow morning, Mr. Wheeler," she said. "And for the record, the name's Erica." She winked at him.

He walked out the door, a little confused.

A few days later… At Yugi's place 

Joey had just gone off to Kaiba's for work. Mai showed up to surprise him, since she hadn't seen him for a few days. She knocked on the door and Yugi answered.

"Hey Yugi. Is Joey up yet?" she asked.

"Yeah. He just left for work," Yugi replied.

"Work? Where does he work at? I didn't know he had a job," Mai said.

"I don't know," Yugi said. "He didn't say where. But he's out all day and night and comes home exhausted and smells like cleaning products. Maybe he's a housekeeper or something."

"Well, I'll ask him when he comes home. When will that be?"

"Past midnight. That's when he says work ends."

Mai sighed. "Tell him to call me when he gets in. I'd like to talk to him."

"Ok. See ya," Yugi said. Mai left and he shut the door. He turned to Yami. "Do you know where he's going?"

Yami shook his head. "But I doubt it matters. He doesn't look like he's in any danger. Unlike you," he added.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not the one in danger, Yami. That would be you. The only way to get out of danger would be to go in my room and let me rip your clothes off."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

At Kaiba's place 

Joey knocked on the door. As usual, Erica the maid let him in, then handed him his list of chores. Joey groaned when he looked at the newest list.

Vacuum the conservatory 

_**Dust the conservatory**_

_**Move the main desk into the northeast corner**_

_**Assemble the new desk in the old desk's spot**_

_**Wash all the laundry**_

_**Finish painting Mokuba's room**_

_**Wash all the windows in the conservatory**_

_**You know what to do. Get to it or else.**_

"Well, at least this list is shorter than the last," Joey said.

"That's a good thing," Erica said. "Would you like some help today?"

"Isn't that against the rules or whatever?" Joey asked.

"Not if Mr. Kaiba doesn't find out. And he won't," she said. "He's got lots of work to do. Someone messed up some paperwork and he needs it sorted out in a few days."

"Ok then. If you want to help, you can," he said.

She smiled. _He's so adorable, yet so clueless._ "So, what are we gonna do first?"

"Uh, move the stupid desk thingy. It'll make cleaning easier."

He moved over to the desk and started to push it. But it didn't move. Erica started to pull it from the other side, but nothing happened. She moved over to Joey's side and started pushing with him. It moved a centimeter.

"It moved!" Joey exclaimed. "Now we just gotta do that a million more times."

"I don't mind at all," she said.

They started to push again. After a few minutes, it had moved past the first chair(that wasn't very far at all). He collapsed over the side of the desk in exhaustion.

"Are you alright Mr. Wheeler?" Erica asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just tired. And call me Joey please."

"Well Joey, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Unless you know how to relax someone, no," he answered.

"Oh I know a few ways," she replied. She moved a little bit closer to him.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything but I think you should back off," he said. "I've got a girlfriend that I love very much and I don't plan on cheating on her."

"This girlfriend wouldn't be the same one that Mr. Kaiba stole from you, would it?" she asked.

"Yes it would. We've already talked about it and she only did it because Mokuba paid her to. She doesn't care about Kaiba at all. She only cares about me," he explained.

"Or does she?" she asked. "How do you know that Mai wasn't lying to you so you wouldn't be upset? And how do you know that she isn't still seeing Mr. Kaiba? You might work here but it doesn't mean that you know exactly who goes in and out every day."

Joey sighed. That was very true. He began to wonder if Erica was telling the truth, or if she was trying to get him to cheat on Mai.

"So, does she come over every day or not?" he asked.

"Well, I can't tell you that," she replied with a smile. "At least, not for free. You'll have to give me something in order to find out what you want."

"Never mind. I'll figure it out on my own," he said.

"If that's what you want, then so be it," she replied. "But I could make it so much easier for you to find out. What will you do if she is cheating on you?"

"I don't know," he said with a sigh. "But I trust her and I doubt she is."

"Ok then. Trust her. You'll soon learn not to."

(End Chapter 12)

Ok so that one was good I think. Sorry the update took so long. I've been super busy. Well, review! I changed the chapter a bit because I didn't like the other one. The next update will be sooner. Well hope you liked the new chapter. Chapter 13 coming soon!


	13. Serenity's Love Triangle

Wow it's been a while since I updated! But I like to update right after I read another one that just updated. Sorry for the long wait. Oh and for those of you who haven't read chapter 12 in a while, I changed it a bit because I didn't like how I ended it the first time. R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Serenity's Love Triangle 

Serenity was pacing up and down her room, deep in thought. _Damn, I still haven't figured out how to do this yet. I don't wanna hurt Tristan again, but if I don't break up with him then Duke will tell everyone my secret. I really care about Tristan but I also like Duke. I don't know why but I just do. It's like I like both of them and I have to decide which one I like more. But it's too hard. I can't have them both. That would just end up a huge mess. Well right now I have to go with Duke because of the secret thing. But maybe in the end he'll let me decide for myself._

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She walked over and opened it.

"Hey Serenity!" It was Mai.

"Oh hey Mai. What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Looking for your dopey brother. Is he here?" Mai asked.

"Nope sorry," Serenity replied. "I haven't seen him for a while. He used to visit every few days. But lately he's been too busy to even call."

"Yeah I know. He's doing that to me too," Mai said. "Yugi said he has a new job, but I don't know what it is yet."

"He hasn't told you yet?" Serenity asked, surprised.

"Nope," Mai replied. "He hasn't called me in forever. And every time I go over there he's not there. It's almost like he's avoiding me or something."

"I wonder why he would do that," Serenity said thoughtfully.

"I have no idea," Mai said. A bee flew past her face. "Can we take this inside please? I don't wanna get stung by anything."

"Oh yeah. I forgot for a minute." They walked in and Serenity shut the door. "Just make yourself at home."

Mai sat on the couch. "So how are things with you and Tristan?"

Serenity hesitated. _Should I tell her or not? Mai's my friend. I know I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I doubt she'd run and tell Duke. Nah, maybe I shouldn't._

"Not so good," Serenity lied. "I think I'm gonna break up with him."

"Again? Why?" Mai asked, shocked.

"Well things just aren't that great between us. I just don't wanna have to deal with all the fighting," Serenity lied.

"Ya'll have been fighting? About what?" Mai asked.

"Oh nothing totally big. He's just being a total jackass so I just want everything to end. So are things with Joey bad or something?" Serenity asked, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"I don't know," Mai said with a sigh. "After we got back together, everything was totally good again. We would do everything together. But the past few days he's been really distant. Do you think he wants to break up again?" she asked anxiously.

"I don't think so," Serenity replied. "He was devastated when you dumped him. And after ya'll got back together, he called me later that day just to tell me exactly how happy he was and how he wouldn't do anything to mess up the relationship."

"Ok. That makes me feel better." She looked at the time. "I better get going though. Good luck with Tristan!"

"Thanks! See ya!"

I still don't know what to do now. I totally just lied to Mai, and she never lies to me. I feel awful now. I wish I didn't have to do this. I don't understand why Duke would do this to me. Would he really want me to have to make a choice like that? If he really liked me, he wouldn't make me do this. But I really don't have much of a choice.

At Yugi's Place 

Tristan was standing in the kitchen making a sandwich and humming. Yugi was on the couch reading a magazine and Yami was taking a shower. Joey had left for his mysterious new job. He heard a knock on the door and saw that it was Serenity.

"Hey you," Tristan said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," Serenity replied quietly. She was already starting to feel totally bad about it all. "Can we talk? Like right now?" She saw that Yugi was in the house and got a little nervous. "Alone?"

"Sure," Tristan said. He turned to Yugi. "We're going outside for a while. I'll be back later. Don't let Yami eat my sandwich!"

"Ok," Yugi called back, hardly listening. And sure enough, as soon as Yami finished his shower, he went straight for the sandwich and ate it all.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tristan asked, sitting down on the sidewalk a few feet away from the house.

"I wanted to talk about…us," she said slowly. Her cheeks were already starting to burn.

"Well, what about us?" he asked curiously. He really had no idea what she wanted to talk about or why she wanted to talk about them.

"Um, ok everything's been really nice since we got back together," she began, already starting to regret what she was about to say.

"Yeah it has. I've never been happier!" he exclaimed.

The guilt weighed on her even more. "Yeah well, that's what I wanna talk about. I think we should break up."

"What?" he yelled, totally shocked. His eyes were wide and his face was white. "Why?"

"Things just aren't working for me," she said. "I like you and all and you're totally sweet. But the relationship just isn't there for me anymore."

"Are you breaking up with me for Duke again?" he asked loudly. People passing by were staring at them.

"No," she lied, looking down at the ground.

"Yes you are! You're lying to me! I can tell!" he yelled. "What did I do wrong now? What is it about me that's so horrible that you would dump me for that piece of trash?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Tristan," she replied. "It's me that there's something wrong with. I just can't figure out my feelings."

"Then why the hell did you get back together with me?" he yelled.

"Because I wanted to!" she shouted. "I thought it would help me sort out my feelings! But it hasn't! I have feelings for you and Duke. I can't help it. I've tried to decide but I just can't! I can't have both of you so I have to choose!"

"Then why not just take neither of us?" he asked angrily.

"Because I just can't do that!" she exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. "Damn it! I care about both of you and I can't choose! I can't have both of you but I can't have neither of you! It will hurt me if I do that!"

"How do you think you make us feel?" he asked loudly. Yugi and Yami were secretly looking out the window at them, listening hard. "You keep going with one, then going with the other. You don't tell us how you feel and we can't figure you out because as soon as we think you're happy, you decide to break up and go with the other one. God! There's just no way to please you, is there? Do you enjoy ruining people's lives? Do you like playing with our emotions? Is it a thing with you women? Do you get kicks outta playing mind games and toying with our feelings?"

"No! It's not like that at all and you know it!" she exclaimed. "I don't say how I feel because I don't know! I can't tell you something if I don't know! I go with you both to figure out who I care about more! I don't wanna ruin either of your lives! I don't like playing with emotions and I don't like playing mind games! I just want to figure things out! And I can't do that if you can't just be patient and let me do what I have to do!"

"I won't let you do that if it means hurting myself too!" he yelled. "You know what? Screw it all! I don't wanna deal with your shit anymore! If you want it to be over, then it's over. But for good. Don't bother trying to get back with me after this. I'm not gonna take this crap anymore."

Damn it. I didn't want it to happen this way. I don't want him to think of me like this. And I can never get back with him? That's not what I wanted! Why do I have to be cursed with these feelings?

Before she could reply, Duke came walking up the sidewalk. He saw them there and a broad grin appeared suddenly. He walked up to them.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Duke asked.

"Not now Duke," Tristan said angrily. "We're busy."

"Oh I'm sure you can make time for me," Duke replied.

"No we can't," Tristan said rudely. "Serenity and I are having a very important discussion. Now go!"

"I think I'll stay right here," Duke replied. "Besides, this should be fun. What are ya'll arguing about? Is it another break up? What have you done this time Tristan? I'm dying to know!" He smiled again and Tristan felt his rage boiling over. He wanted to hit Duke as hard as he could, and Duke could totally tell.

_Why the hell is he acting like this? Is he trying to make things worse?_

"Duke, maybe you should just go. We really need to have a private conversation," Serenity said.

"But I don't feel like leaving," Duke replied. "I'll find out about it anyway so carry on. Whatever ya'll have to say to each other ya'll can say in front of me."

"Fine whatever," Serenity said. She turned back to Tristan. "Look, I don't want everything to become a mess. But you have to think about what I said. I'm breaking up with you to figure things out, not to hurt you. Maybe if you just let things go the way they should, you'll get an answer soon. I promise not to take too long with all of this. Just think about it please."

"Fine," Tristan said, to Duke's disappointment. "Look, I'm gonna go inside. I'll see you another time." He walked away.

Serenity watched him walk away, a sense of guilt engulfing her. She had never felt so horrible in her entire life. She hoped he didn't hate her for it. She looked at Duke, who looked incredibly happy at the moment.

"Ok now that all that is over, let's go out to celebrate the resurrection of our relationship!" Duke exclaimed happily.

"Ok whatever," Serenity said.

As they walked away, Tristan had walked into the house and saw them leaving through the window. Yugi and Yami were watching with narrowed eyes, quickly putting two and two together. Tristan had just realized that his friends were there and had probably been there for a long time.

"Why the hell were ya'll eavesdropping?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Because ya'll were so loud that we could hear anyways so we figured we'd do it the right way," Yugi replied.

Tristan didn't reply, but turned to get his sandwich. But it was gone. He turned back to Yugi and Yami with a murderous look on his face.

"Who the hell ate my sandwich?" he asked in a menacing way.

"Uh, I did," Yami said. "Sorry. I didn't know it was yours til way after I had already eaten it."

"Damn it. That was my lunch. You owe me a sandwich Yami!" Tristan yelled. He ran off to his room.

"Maybe we should just let him be alone for a while," Yugi suggested.

"Ok. So, when do you think Joey will be home?" Yami asked.

"Oh, probably not til midnight as always," Yugi replied. "Why?"

"I figured we could go upstairs and do a little business together."

Yugi smiled.

At Duke's Place 

"Ok look, I know you're upset about the whole Tristan thing. But it's not that bad. In time, you'll see that we were meant to be together and he was just in the way," Duke said.

"But you should've let me see that for myself," Serenity replied. "It's like what I told Tristan. I have to figure things out on my own. I won't know how I truly feel if people force me to do things."

"Well did ya ever stop to think that you've been taking way too long?" Duke asked. "I mean come on. You've had so much time to think about it and now you're laying on the guilt trips? What the hell? You don't know how you truly feel and you probably never will know because you don't know how to figure it all out. Tristan can't give you a damn thing and I can. It's all for the best."

"I don't know," Serenity said. "I think I made a big mistake."

"The only mistake you made was getting with that loser," Duke replied. "Now let's stop talking about all that and do something."

"What do you wanna do?" Serenity asked.

"Oh I can think of a few things," Duke replied with a look.

"Um, I don't think we're ready for that yet," Serenity mumbled. "We haven't been together for that long."

"There's no rule that says you have to be together for a certain amount of time before you can have sex," Duke replied. "I think I've waited a long time for it. Why should we wait any longer to do something that we both know we both wanna do? We've gone out before now. It seems pointless to wait a whole lot."

"But I don't think I'm ready for it yet," Serenity said.

"Why not? Don't you like me a lot?" Duke asked.

"Well yeah. But not enough to want to have sex with you," Serenity said.

"How long do I have to wait til you are ready?" Duke asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Serenity replied. "For as long as it takes."

He growled quietly to himself. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs to take a shower. Look around and make yourself at home."

As soon as he disappeared, she laid back on the couch and sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

(End Chapter 13)

Ok well that was my new update! Review please! I think this one was a bit longer than the last and I apologize for that. Well, the next update might not be for a while because I'm going out of state for the week because it's Spring Break now. Hope you enjoyed the update! Happy Easter everyone! Enjoy Spring Break! Don't forget to review! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. Tea's Plans

Yup it's another chapter. I know it's been a few months but I needed a break from this story to work on my other ones. Sorry for the wait! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Tea's Plans 

"Tea, why are you still upset about Yugi?" Weevil asked, sitting next to her. "I thought you were over him."

"Oh I am," Tea replied. "I just want to get revenge on him for being so horrible to me. He had no right saying those mean things."

"I agree with you. But I keep thinking that you're still trying to get him back," Weevil said.

"No I'm not. That's not even close to what's on my mind," Tea lied.

"Just making sure," Weevil said. "Ok well I'm going to shower. Good luck with that plan."

"Thanks."

She took out a pen and paper and thought for a few minutes. She didn't want to mess up this time. She had to plan it all carefully. There were several things she could do, but she didn't know if they would all work. She decided to write it all out.

Plan A

Get Kaiba to pay Yugi to dump Yami.

Get Kaiba to pay Tristan to sleep with Yugi.

Videotape Tristan and Yugi together to crush Yami's heart.

Go over to Yami and be the shoulder that he cries on.

Plan B

Tell Joey that Yugi is cheating on Yami.

Get Joey to tell Yami that Yugi is cheating on him.

Get Joey to convince Yami to dump Yugi.

Go over to Yugi and be the shoulder that he cries on.

Plan C

Write a love letter to Yami and sign it anonymously.

Make sure it falls into Yugi's hands.

Make sure it's convincing enough so Yugi thinks Yami is cheating on him.

Get Yugi and Yami into a big fight.

Get them to break up.

Comfort whichever one I come across first.

"Three fool-proof plans," Tea said to herself. "I wonder which one will work. I should try Plan A right now." She dialed Kaiba's number.

"Hello?"

"Joey? What the hell are you doing there?" Tea asked in amazement.

"Just coming to get something," Joey lied.

"Oh ok. I need to talk to Kaiba," Tea said.

"Ok. Give me a second." He ran upstairs. "Phone call."

"Who is it?" Kaiba asked.

"Tea."

"Hello?"

"Hey Kaiba. I need your help."

"What now?"

"I need you to pay Yugi to dump Yami."

Kaiba laughed. "And why should I do that?"

"Because you hate Yami and it would crush him. And I need you to pay Tristan to sleep with Yugi."

"Find someone else to help you," Kaiba said shortly. He slammed the phone down.

"Damn it," Tea muttered to herself. She called back. "Joey? I need your help."

"What is it?"

"Yugi is cheating on Yami and I want you to tell him. I would do it myself but they aren't on good terms with me right now," Tea said. "I found out earlier and I asked Kaiba for help but he won't do it so I need you to."

"Yugi isn't cheating on Yami," Joey replied. "I know Yugi. He wouldn't do that."

"So you won't do it?" Tea asked in despair.

"Nope."

She slammed the phone down angrily and sighed. She had to turn to Plan C, but that was the plan that relied on luck. She had to make sure it was worded just right and everything. She was hoping one of them would help her but now she knew they wouldn't. She grabbed her pen and another piece of paper.

My Dearest Yami,

It's been days since I last saw you. I can't believe it's been so long. I was hoping you would be able to get away from your boyfriend but I guess you haven't had time. I miss you so much. I miss your hugs, your smell, your smile. I miss the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you kiss me, the way you and I become one. Making love to you is making me complete. When we're not together I feel alone. Yugi doesn't have to know about it. You don't need to feel bad about not telling him. We'll tell him when the time is right. I know you don't want to hurt him, but if you don't then you'll only be hurting yourself and me. I miss you. If you don't leave him soon I don't know what I'll do. I don't know if I can handle not being in your arms. I know you love me. You tell me that all the time. You tell me when we hug and kiss. You whisper it in my ear when we make love. You need to just end things with Yugi so you don't have to pretend to love him any longer. I will wait for you. You know that. I love you.

Love,

Your secret lover

Tea reread it and smiled. She was sure it was convincing enough. She had written letters like this before but never actually considered sending one. She dug in her desk and found an envelope. She sprayed it lightly with perfume to give it a nice scent, then applied lipstick and kissed the bottom of the page. She carefully folded it and placed it in the envelope. A few minutes later, the sealed envelope was on its way to Yami's house. She was only hoping that Yugi would get to it first so her plan would work out. If it didn't, she would lose. She didn't have any other ideas. Everything she had tried so far backfired on her. This was her last chance to do something and she didn't want to mess up. She couldn't handle if she lost.

(End Chapter 14)

Well I hope that was good. If it wasn't I'm sorry. It's been a while since I last wrote it and I'm happy I got my break. I probably lost readers though. Oh well. Anyways review please! Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. Mai's Discovery

Time for my next chapter! Hope you like it! **Warning: sexual content will be in this chapter. Do not read if it offends you.** R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Mai's Discovery 

For at least two weeks, ever since her and Joey had gotten back together, she hadn't really seen him. He was always claiming to go off to work on something that she couldn't know about. He left early in the morning and came back late at night. He didn't tell Yugi or Yami where he was going or what he was doing. Every time she called or came over she was told that he wouldn't be home til at least midnight, and she started to think he was trying to avoid her.

"Yugi, is he home yet?" Mai asked, calling for the third time that night.

"Nope," Yugi said with a yawn. "It's really late Mai. Can you try to reach him tomorrow?"

"Fine," Mai sighed. She hung up the phone and laid back on her pillows. "Why won't he talk to me anymore?" she asked herself.

She showed up at the house early the next morning and caught Joey running out of it. She wondered if she should say something to him about it all or just follow him. Her mind wasn't completely made up when he started driving away, but she hopped into her car and followed anyway. She knew it was wrong to spy on him, but she had to know.

For about twenty minutes, she drove behind him. He never looked in the mirror long enough to notice her, which she was very thankful for. She could tell he was sleepy and overworked, which was probably why he didn't see her. When he stopped at Kaiba's mansion, she thought he was way too tired to realize where he was at.

"You're cutting it close today, Mr. Wheeler," one of the guards said as he walked up.

Mai raised her eyebrows. What was that supposed to mean?

"I know. But I'm so tired that I don't even care," Joey replied.

He slouched into the building. Mai snuck around the outside and peeked through various windows til she found the one that Joey was at. He was talking to someone out of her sight, and he was handed a piece of paper that she couldn't read.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joey exclaimed. "That's way too much stuff."

"I don't care," Kaiba replied coldly. "Mokuba and I are going out for the day. He wants to go to the fair. Roland will check on you mid-afternoon to see how much you've done. If you haven't finished by the time we get back, I'll triple tomorrow's chores."

Joey growled and glared til both Kaibas were out the door. He then returned to his list.

Dust the office 

_Clean the fans_

_Wash all the laundry_

_Wax the floors_

_Vacuum the stairs_

_Clean the windows_

_Fix the sink in Mokuba's bathroom_

_Polish all the pots and pans_

_Clean out the toilets_

"Waxing the floors, vacuuming the stairs, and cleaning the windows will take forever. All that other shit will have to wait," he said to himself.

Mai was wondering what he was reading. She saw both Kaibas leave, so she knew he wasn't there to see them. But then why was he there?

"Would you like some help with today's chores?" Erica asked. She was standing very close to him.

"I'll think about it," Joey replied. "So, where's that proof that Mai's cheating on me? You said you'd give it to me today."

"Well, Mr. Kaiba is gone so I'll go get it right now," Erica said. "It's in his office."

He watched as she ran up the many flights of stairs and disappeared into his office. Outside, Mai's eyes were narrowed. She didn't like the maid standing so close to Joey like that. She wanted to go in there and hear what was going on, but she knew that she would be caught if she did.

Erica reappeared at the bottom of the stairs with a piece of paper in her hand. She gave it to Joey, who read it with narrowed eyes. When he finished, he looked disgusted.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Joey exclaimed.

To my dearest,

Even though I'm with another, I still love you. I wish that I hadn't made the choice that I did, but I can't change it now. I must pretend to be content with another man. But as long as you know that I still love you, I won't care about pretending. If you don't know before reading this, then you didn't have faith in me at all. But I know that you really did. You knew all along, and you know that I always will love you, no matter what I tell people. I have to lie to the ones I care about most to keep this a secret. It has to stay between the two of us. I know you still love me, so this letter isn't going to destroy either of us.

Love forever,

Mai Valentine

"I can't believe it. This is her handwriting!" Joey yelled. "How could she do this to me?"

"I told you she was cheating," Erica said calmly. "You need to stop yelling or you'll alert the guards. No one can know that I know about this letter. I would lose my job."

"I won't say anything," Joey said in a quieter voice. "I didn't mean to start yelling, but this hurts. I've been so faithful to her, but she's been cheating on me all this time."

"I knew she couldn't be trusted," Erica said.

Joey nodded. She turned to pick up the letter, but was stopped when he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with a quizzical look on her face, but he just shook his head. She straightened up, and he kissed her. The next thing she knew, she was pushed up against the wall, his lips on her neck and his hand down her shirt.

Mai's eyes widened in shock, then began to water. He was cheating on her, just like she suspected. And with one of Kaiba's maids, which made it far worse to her. He was only there for this girl. She couldn't bear to watch it, but she was too angry to turn away. After a minute, she marched around to the front of the house and opened the door. Thankfully, no guards were nearby to stop her, so she was able to make her trip inside the house. She snuck in and slid under a desk to see what he would do.

He unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the floor, while at the same time pushing her onto a nearby desk, though thankfully not the one Mai was under. She giggled when his fingertips were brushing against her bare skin. His hands were very cold, making her shiver. He tossed his shirt over his head and threw it down, then undid his pants and laid on top of her.

Mai closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to watch, but she could still hear the desk creaking and Erica moaning. She was whispering Joey's name in his ear, but he wasn't paying any attention. He didn't really like talking during something like this. Mai wanted to just die right there, listening to the two of them. She knew she should never have followed him there.

When Joey started to move faster, the desk broke from under them. Joey rolled off of her and landed on his back near Mai's desk. She opened her eyes at the noise and saw Joey just laying there, uninjured. Erica took her skirt off because it had gotten caught on the desk parts, so Mai closed her eyes again, not wanting to see her naked. Erica sat on top of Joey and started rocking back and forth. Mai could hear everything that was going on. Joey even started whispering something to Erica, even though he never talked during sex.

"Faster," he kept whispering, and she kept listening. After another minute, she finally finished, but kept going so he could finish too. As soon as she collapsed on his chest, he whispered, "That was amazing. I love you."

Erica smiled and kissed him, then snuggled to him tight. Mai's heart dropped right out of her body. He told her that he loved her, even though he was supposed to love Mai. She slowly and quietly snuck out of the room and exited the house. She sat on the outside stairs for a while and cried her eyes out. When she was about to leave, she stopped by the window just to see them at it again. Turning away in disgust, she stomped over to her car. She slashed all of his tires and broke two windows before getting into her car and driving away.

(End Chapter 15)

Review please! I don't know what possessed me to write that but I did. Oh well. I will be losing internet for a while so my next update won't be for a while unless I can get on somewhere else. Don't forget to review! Chapter 16 coming soon!


	16. Love Letter from the Unknown

Now it's the next chapter. This story will be done soon so I hope you're enjoying it while it lasts. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Love Letter from the Unknown 

Yugi whistled to himself while he made himself a big lunch. Joey had left his groceries on the table when he left in the morning so Yugi was helping himself. Joey wouldn't mind. He was never home anyway. Yami was upstairs taking a warm shower so Yugi had no worries.

Right as he was biting into a large sandwich, a rumbling noise approached the house. He stopped and listened curiously. Someone walked up the steps and deposited something in the mailbox, then got back in the car and drove away. Yugi peered out the window to see who it was, but the car was gone.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Yami, who had just finished his shower. He glanced at the sandwich in Yugi's hand before going to get one for himself.

"What were you doing?" Yami asked.

"Looking out the window," Yugi replied. "I heard a noise."

"Probably the mailman or something," Yami said. "I'll go check."

"But it's my turn to check the mail!" Yugi whined.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Make sure you always win."

"Because it's fun."

Yugi put his sandwich on the counter and walked out to the mailbox. There were bills, crap mail, coupons, a packet for Joey, and a letter for Yami. He stared at the envelope addressed to Yami. It was light pink, decorated with sparkling bright pink ink. He smelled perfume too. Raising his eyebrows, he started to walk to the house, but he stopped. Making sure Yami wasn't looking out the window, he opened the envelope and withdrew a heart-shaped letter.

My Dearest Yami,

How I long to see you again, to feel your touch, see your beautiful face. I hate how we must keep our love a secret from everyone. But you shouldn't be afraid of Yugi anymore. He can't control you. And if he tries, I'll take care of him. What I'm trying to say is that I can't take it anymore. I need you! I can't keep sharing you and pretending like we don't love each other. You said that you would leave Yugi, so why haven't you yet? No one will think ill of you if you do. Just remember what you're stuck with, and what you have waiting to be taken back into your loving embrace.

Til we can be together again I remain,

Your waiting lover

Yugi's eyebrows had disappeared into his head and a million thoughts all rushed to his brain at once. He didn't know what to think about what he had just read. He didn't know what to do. He folded the letter and tucked it into his pocket before walking back in.

"What took so long?" Yami asked with his mouth full.

"Lots of mail," Yugi replied shortly. "I'm going to my room."

He ran upstairs and shut the door, making sure to lock it so Yami wouldn't bother him. He laid on the bed and pulled the letter out again so he could reread it. He read it about five times before he really understood what the letter was meant to be about. He didn't know if he believed what the writer said. Yami would never cheat on him, would he? No, Yami loved him too much to do that. Or did he? Yugi was so confused.

There was a knock on the door. "Yugi? What's wrong? You haven't come out in over an hour. Are you ok?"

Yugi decided it would be easier to ignore his yami so he rolled over and kept thinking.

"Yugi, if you don't open this door right now I'll break it down!" Yami exclaimed.

Yugi ignored him again. He heard his yami slam his body against the door several times and tried not to laugh. Yami was so amusing sometimes. But he couldn't face him, not yet. So he climbed through the window and ran out the house. He decided to head out to Mai's to see if she could help him.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a hoarse voice. He knew it was Mai's, but he didn't know she was sick.

"Hey Mai-what's wrong?" Yugi asked suddenly.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had tissues all over the place. Her hair was tangled and uncared for. She looked as if she hadn't bathed in a few days.

"Mai, are you ok?" Yugi asked again.

"Joey……he's…..Joey's cheating on me!" Mai sobbed hysterically.

"What? No way! Joey loves you!" Yugi exclaimed. "He would never do that to you!"

"Yes he would," Mai said with a sniff. "I saw him at Kaiba's mansion fucking that nasty slut maid two days ago."

"But Joey is always at work," Yugi said. "How is that possible?"

"That is his work," Mai said, wiping her eyes. "He works for Kaiba or something. Either that or he goes to see that slut all the time. I saw them together, Yugi. If he really loved me, he wouldn't have done that."

"Well I know how you feel," Yugi said.

"How?"

Yugi showed her the letter that Yami had received in the mail. Her eyes scanned the paper quickly, and they narrowed in suspicion. She handed Yugi the letter, which he pocketed.

"Has he ever gotten something like that before?" Mai asked.

"No."

"Was there a return address? A name on the envelope? Anything at all to indicate who wrote it?" Yugi shook his head for every question. "Then it's a plant."

"What?" Yugi asked in surprise.

"Someone wrote this letter and put it in the mail and made sure you saw it first. Whoever it was wants you to think Yami is cheating on you. Whoever it is wants you two to break up," Mai said.

"Why would someone do that?" Yugi asked. "It's so silly."

"Well, someone who wanted you or Yami back would," Mai replied. "And we both know someone who's desperate enough to do something like that."

"Tea," Yugi said angrily. His hand curled into a fist. "That stupid bitch! She had me all mad at Yami and everything. Now he's probably looking for me or thinking that I left him."

"Then go back to him while you still can," Mai said. "Because you could very well lose him to someone else."

"Do I mention the letter?" Yugi asked.

"Show it to him straightaway. That will show you that he wouldn't do that to you," Mai said. "Go get your man."

Yugi thanked her and headed back for his house. When he got there, he saw that his window was now shut and the curtains were closed. He hurried back inside and ran up the stairs. He opened the door quietly.

"Yami?" Yugi called cautiously.

"Yugi!"

Yugi stumbled backwards when Yami launched himself onto Yugi, squeezing him tight. He buried his face on Yugi's shoulder and cried.

"I thought you were leaving me!" Yami exclaimed. "You were acting so strange and then you just disappeared. I thought you had dumped me!"

"No. I would never do that to you," Yugi replied, patting Yami on the back. "I needed to show Mai a letter you received in the mail."

"A letter I received?" Yami asked.

Yugi pulled the letter out and handed it to Yami. He began to read it and his expression changed from curious to disgusted by the time he had gotten to the end. He threw it down in disgust.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Yami asked angrily. "You know that isn't true, Yugi. I would never cheat on you."

"I know," Yugi said gently, rubbing Yami's back. "I figured that out after a while. I just overreacted I guess." He sighed. "Mai thinks Tea wrote it."

"That bitch," Yami said. "She probably did, stupid bitter whore. I outta kick her ass right now!"

"No, Yami. We can't do that til we find out exactly what's going on," Yugi said.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"We ask her about it."

(End Chapter 16)

Review please! I don't have internet so I can only update this story on weekends if I'm lucky. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Don't forget to review. Chapter 17 coming soon!


	17. Tristan vs Duke

Time for a new chapter. Hope this one is good. I don't have many more planned for this story. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

Tristan vs. Duke 

Serenity had spent several weeks living with Duke, and she wasn't exactly enjoying herself. She liked him, but she didn't like how she had to be with him without a choice. She missed Tristan, and knew that he missed her. He called up Duke's house at least five times when she first left, but now the calls were less frequent. She never spoke to him, feeling it would be harder to keep it secret that she was forced into this. Duke could feel that she was unhappy, so he tried his best to give her whatever she asked for.

"Serenity, I've got to go to the store. Do you need anything?" Duke asked.

Serenity sighed and looked up from her book. He always had to go to the store. He had gone earlier that day and asked the very same question.

"I might need some more conditioner," Serenity replied. "I would like it if you could get me the strawberry-scented kind."

"Of course I will," Duke said.

Serenity went back to her book, wondering why he always bent over backwards whenever she wanted something. Most men don't let women walk all over them. While she was thinking about this, Tristan drove up to their house and looked at her through the open window. He often did this in the afternoons, knowing where she would be and what she would be doing. The girl had a set schedule that he had already memorized. But she never saw him watching her.

Duke was putting his shoes on when he heard a car pull up. He glanced out the window and saw Tristan. He glared at him, but Tristan didn't see. He knew Tristan came all the time, and it drove him crazy. He didn't know what Tristan was doing there, because he never came up to the house. He figured that Tristan was stalking Serenity, so he planned to put a stop to it.

"I'm going now Serenity!" he called to her.

"See you later," Serenity said.

She continued to read her book, unaware of what was going on outside. It was nice to be in her own little word. She didn't have to worry about everyone else. She was wondering why Duke always acted so weird. She figured it might have something to do with the fact that she wasn't exactly very happy, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that Tristan was a bother sometimes. Duke had always disliked Tristan but lately he seemed to hate him. It was driving Serenity crazy.

Duke walked outside and locked the door behind him. He saw Tristan sitting in his car, giving Duke a look. He went to go start his car, but Duke got up to the door too quickly. He knocked on the window and waited for Tristan to roll it down.

"Can I help you?" Tristan asked in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Yeah. You can tell me what the hell you're doing in front of my house," Duke replied. "And what you're doing staring at my girlfriend through the window. And don't deny doing it. I've seen you here before, watching her. And it's always at the same time. It's like you're stalking her. And you better quit or else."

Tristan laughed. "Do you really think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be," Duke said.

"Well I'm not. No one would ever be afraid of a man who wears a dice earring," Tristan said, eyeing the earring with distaste.

"Well, looks can be deceiving. I might not look like I can kick your ass, but I promise you that I can. And I will if you don't leave us alone," Duke said loudly.

"I'm not deaf," Tristan said. "You don't need to yell."

"Well I don't think you're getting the point!" Duke exclaimed angrily. "Get the hell outta here now!"

"No," Tristan replied calmly. "I'm not leaving Serenity."

"Then I'll have to kick your ass so bad you won't be able to drive home," Duke said threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try," Tristan said with a laugh.

"Oh you would, would you? Then get out the car so I can beat your ass down!" Duke exclaimed angrily, curling his hands into a fist.

Behind them, Serenity was sitting near the window, still reading. She hadn't noticed that Duke hadn't left, or that he and Tristan were shouting at each other. In fact, she was so absorbed in the book that she hadn't even noticed that there were people right outside the house. Tristan looked through the window from afar to see if Serenity could see them before he opened up the car and stepped out in front of Duke. He slammed the door shut and Duke's fists tightened.

"Alright then," Tristan said. "Start beating."

Duke pulled his earring out and slipped it in his pocket. Both guy's jackets hit the ground and they slowly walked towards each other. They just stood on the lawn for a minute, glaring at each other, when Duke dove at Tristan, his fist in the air. He punched Tristan right in the face, making him stumble backwards. But he didn't fall. Tristan held his cheek for a second before he ran up to Duke and kicked him in the stomach. Duke toppled over onto the grass in pain. Tristan took the opportunity to punch Duke right in the face. Duke grabbed Tristan's leg and pulled hard. Tristan fell onto the ground and kicked Duke in the face. Duke clutched his face in pain, got up, and stepped on Tristan's face.

Both guys took a moment to breathe after that. Tristan jumped up and landed a punch directly over Duke's eye. Duke countered by punching him in the side of the head. Tristan stepped on Duke's foot and kneed him in the balls. Duke fell over in pain. Tristan grabbed Duke's hair and slammed his face into the ground. Duke flipped over and grabbed Tristan's arm. He twisted it around and kicked Tristan squarely in the back. Tristan grabbed the empty garbage can by the street and threw it at Duke. He stumbled slightly, but didn't fall. He picked the garbage can back up and hurled it right at Tristan's face.

After a few minutes, the two boys stopped fighting. Neither could continue on. Tristan walked over to his car with a broken nose, swollen cheek, and bruised face. He limped from being kicked so many times, but he was still able to drive away. Just before he pulled out, he looked at Serenity through the window. She was still reading her book and hadn't appeared to have noticed a thing.

Duke headed over to his car to go to the store at long last. He had a bloody nose, black eye, bruised face, and a cut over his eyebrow. His entire body ached all over, and his balls were still tingling in pain. But he managed to get into the car and drive, though it was quite slowly. He hoped that Tristan was in more pain than he was, and he hoped that their fight was going to keep Tristan away from Serenity for good.

End Chapter 17 

Review please! This is a pretty short chapter, but I promise I'll make up for it with the next one. With what I'm planning, the next one will be pretty long. Don't forget to review! Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Confrontations Pt 1

Ok here's the first half of a two-part chapter. Hope you like it. R&R.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Confrontations Pt. 1**

Mai spent a week in her house, crying her eyes out. She was still horribly heartbroken over what she had seen Joey doing. He hadn't called her or anything and she hadn't bothered to go see him. Yugi came over a few times to try to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't. Joey hadn't even tried to see her for so long that she figured he didn't care about her anymore. But after another week, she suddenly stopped crying. She sat up one morning and only one thing came to her mind: confront Joey about what was going on.

Joey's work at Kaiba's mansion had finally finished, for which he was ever so grateful. He was glad for a reason to stay away from Erica the maid, because he regretted sleeping with her. He had done it because of his grief over the letter, but now she seemed to think that there was something between them that wasn't there. Erica called him up three times after he left before she took the hint that he didn't want her and wasn't planning on ever taking her call. Joey wanted to see Mai and find out what was going on, but he was afraid to. He felt guilty about what he did with Erica and knew it would show in his face if he saw Mai. But he needed to talk to her. So he was hoping she would try to come see him very soon.

Yugi and Yami were in their bedroom and Tristan wasn't home when Joey heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it was, praying to God that it was Mai. But he wasn't going to hold his breath. She hadn't come to see him in so long he didn't know why he thought she would now. But he opened the door anyway, hoping it wasn't some total idiot. And it wasn't. It was Mai.

"Hey Mai!" Joey said in relief, but he was cut off when Mai's fist connected with the side of his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"You asshole," Mai said, shaking in anger. "You know what that was for."

His heart sunk. Was it possible that she knew about him and Erica? Or did she know about his deal with Kaiba? Either way, this wasn't going to be good. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or just let her scream at him. When she stood there for several minutes without speaking, he decided to say something first.

"Actually I don't. So tell me. What was that for?" Joey asked as calmly as possible.

"Don't ask me a damn thing!" Mai shouted. "I've got a question for you. Why the hell were you at Kaiba's mansion a few weeks ago fucking his goddamn maid?"

Joey didn't say anything. His face paled and his heart dropped. She knew about Kaiba's mansion and the maid. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this one. He prayed that she wasn't going to break up with him before finding out his side of the story. So he took a deep breath and answered.

"Ok, before you say anything else, hear me out," Joey said. "I won't deny either of the things I stand accused for, but I did them for reasons that you need to know. A few days after we got back together, Kaiba approached me and told me that I was to be his slave for a month or he would tell you something very secret about me that he found out. Of course I didn't want you to know so I agreed to it. He made me swear not to tell a soul about me working for him or else. And so that's why I've been neglecting you for the past month. He's had me working all day every day and it's kept us apart."

"Ok," Mai said quietly. "But what about the maid?"

"Well, Erica, the maid, seems to have taken a liking to me. She was always offering to help me. And one time when I refused, she told me that I shouldn't be faithful to you because you were cheating on me…with Kaiba," Joey explained. Mai opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could. "I asked her for proof and she said that she could provide me with some. And she did." At this, his voice hardened and he looked angry. "She showed me a letter in your handwriting telling Kaiba how much you loved and missed him and how you couldn't wait to dump me for him again. I was so upset by this letter that I wanted to do something to hurt you. So I was stupid and I…slept with his stupid maid."

Mai didn't say anything. Her eyes sparkled with tears. She felt awful about hitting him and screaming before finding out his side of the story. But that didn't change what he did, or how much it hurt her that he did it. She could tell that he felt bad about it, but that still didn't excuse his behavior.

"Ok, well, those are…reasons for doing what you did. And I know you feel bad about it. I can tell," Mai said. She took a deep breath. "But that doesn't excuse what you did."

"Ok," Joey said. "So answer me this. Why did you write Kaiba that letter?"

"I didn't write that letter for Kaiba. I wrote it for you," Mai replied. "If she showed you that letter, then she knew it was to you. I wrote it while Kaiba and I were still together, and after we got back together he found it and asked me about it. If he knew about it, then that maid played you false. She knew the letter was for you and she tried to make you think I was cheating so you would cheat on me with her. And you fell for it. I can't believe you fell for it."

Joey struggled to find his voice. The letter was for him and Erica knew it. He fell for her tricks and cheated on Mai because of his own stupidity. He felt so horrible that he wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But he didn't. He knew he had to stay strong, because he knew she wouldn't be able to if he started crying. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry for believing the letter and not asking you about it before doing anything," Joey said. "I was wrong to be so stupid."

"I know you're sorry, but I can't forgive you," Mai said. "You hurt me more than you know and nothing you say can change that."

Joey sighed. "I know." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "So what do we do now?"

"We go kick that nasty slut's ass," Mai said fiercely. "I will make her pay."

**Tea's Place**

Tea and Weevil were enjoying cups of tea when a sharp knock on the door interrupted them. Tea put her cup down and headed towards the door, wondering who in the world would be visiting her right now. When she opened the door, she found herself face-to-face with Yugi and Yami, both looking furious.

"Yugi, Yami, what a pleasant surprise," Tea said, a false smile on her face.

"Not quite," Yugi said, stomping inside and slamming the door shut. He turned to face Tea. "Care to explain this?" He held up the letter to Yami.

Tea's face whitened. "Oh, uh, what is it?" she asked nervously.

"You know very well what it is," Yugi replied angrily. "You wrote it to Yami to make me think that he was cheating on me. But it didn't work! I'm not that stupid, you know. I won't let you break us up that easily. So this is what I wanna know. Why the hell can't you just give it up? I don't want you! I want Yami! Stop trying to ruin things between us!"

"Why are you so sure I'm the one that wrote it?" Tea asked.

"Because it's in your handwriting," Yami replied. "And you're the only person we can think of that would love to break us up and would be willing to do something so stupid to tear us apart."

"So you're accusing me based on guesswork?" Tea asked in disbelief. "You can't do that. You have no proof that I'm the one that actually wrote it."

"That's true," Yami said. "But that doesn't mean we'll stop accusing you. I'll accuse whoever the hell I want to, whether they did it or not. And I have a feeling that it was definitely you that did it so stop acting like you're so damn innocent. We know better."

"We just want to know one thing. Why did you do it?" Yugi asked.

"Because you hurt me!" Tea shouted. "You really hurt me when you told me all those things when you and Yami got back together! I was horrified when you did that to me. I knew I had to get revenge and the only way I knew how was to break the two of you up. It's not like it would've been hard anyway. I know you believed the letter at first, even if you don't now. The lack of trust between you two is your greatest weakness, and that's why I figured it would work."

"You don't know a damn thing about our relationship," Yami said angrily. "There is no lack of trust between us! We trust each other more than you could possibly know!"

"Oh don't act like ya'll don't have problems," Tea said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I never said we don't have problems," Yami said. "But once you're gone, we won't have nearly as many. So we came to confront you and we have. Now we're leaving and we plan on never seeing you again."

"Goodbye Tea," Yugi said coldly, slamming the door shut behind him and Yami.

"Tea?" Weevil's voice said. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Does it really matter?" Tea asked.

"Yes it does. I'm your boyfriend. I have a right to know what's going on!" Weevil exclaimed.

"I tried to break them up because I was destroyed by what happened to me," Tea said.

"But don't I make you happy?" Weevil asked in astonishment.

"Of course you do," Tea replied. "But I need more than that. I need the satisfaction of getting revenge. As much as I care about you, I still care about Yugi. And I can't make those feelings go away. I hoped that I could break them up and be the shoulder that Yugi cries on."

"Well, like it or not, that would never have worked," Weevil said quietly. "You should just be happy with what you've got instead of being so greedy."

"I know," Tea said. "And I'm sorry about all that I did."

"It's ok," Weevil said with a smile. "I forgive you."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes, thinking about everything that had just happened. Tea was still in shock over what Yugi and Yami had said to her. She knew that they had issues. No couple went issue-free. And she figured they had trust problems. It was amazing to her that she was wrong. She hoped that she could tear them apart just like Yugi tore her heart apart. But now she knew that she was wrong. And in the process of doing all that, she hurt Weevil too. She really hated herself.

"Tea, I've been thinking," Weevil said suddenly. "I want to go away for a while."

"Go away?" Tea repeated. "Why?"

"We've been here for so long. And leaving would do you some good. You could get away from all the drama, forget about Yugi and Yami, and move on with your life," Weevil said. "Come on, it would be good for us."

"You know what? I agree with you," Tea said. "I think it would be a great idea if we left. Count me in."

"Great," Weevil replied. "We can just put all this business behind us and wish everyone else the best of luck with their problems. They'll need it," he added in an undertone.

(End Chapter 18)

Review please! I did my best with this chapter, considering it's past midnight and I still have another story update to write. I'm going on vacation Friday and won't be able to update for at least a week. I hope to have the next chapter up before I go so look out for it. Don't forget to review. Chapter 19 coming soon.


	19. Confrontations Pt 2

Here's the second half of my two-part chapter. Hope you like it! R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**Confrontations Pt. 2**

Serenity knew that something had happened a few days ago, but she wasn't sure what it was. All she did know was that Duke came home from the store covered in bruises and blood. He wouldn't say what happened, but she had a feeling it might have something to do with Tristan. She saw Tristan just yesterday and he bore some of the same wounds that Duke did. She considered confronting one of them about it but thought maybe to wait to see if one of them mentioned it to her first. But when neither of them did, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Duke, what happened to you?" Serenity asked.

"What are you talking about?" Duke asked in a bored voice.

"A few days ago, you went to the store and came back looking like hell," Serenity replied. "I wanna know what happened to make you look like hell."

"Well that's none of your business," Duke said, not looking at her.

Serenity sighed. "Did you and Tristan get into a fight?" she asked.

"What makes you think that?" Duke asked, fidgeting a little in his seat.

"Because last time I saw him, he looked just like you," Serenity answered calmly. When he didn't reply, she took a deep breath. "Look, if you just tell me the truth, I won't get upset with you. I just wanna know what's going on."

Duke sighed. "Fine. Ok, we did get into a fight, but it's not why you think."

"How do you know what I think?" Serenity asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Because I know how you think," Duke replied. "You think we fought because we hate each other. But that's not why. We fought because he's been stalking you!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Tristan is _not_ stalking me!"

"Yes he is. Every day, he sits outside the house in his car, watching you through the window. It's damn well creepy. I went out there to say something about it and he wanted to fight, so I did," Duke explained.

Serenity rolled her eyes again and stood up. "I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going?" Duke asked, annoyed.

"Nowhere of much importance," Serenity replied shortly.

**Yugi's Place**

Tristan was in the bathroom, nursing his wounds. He wore a wrap over his broken nose, making him look like Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. The swelling on his cheek was starting to go down, and his bruises were yellowish green instead of purplish black. His body wasn't as sore anymore, but he still had trouble moving fast. His insides burned with anger every time he thought about who had done this to him. Oh, he would get revenge on Duke Devlin for what Duke did to him _and_ Serenity. Just as he was imagining Duke's death by decapitation, there was a knock on the front door.

"Yugi, could you get the door please?" Tristan asked. There was no reply. "Yugi! Get the door!"

"Yugi ain't home," Joey replied sleepily. "Him and Yami went shopping earlier and haven't come back yet."

"Can you get the door?" Tristan asked.

"Nope. I got somewhere to be soon," Joey said, his expression becoming stony and his voice hardening.

"Where ya going?" Tristan asked.

"Unfinished business to take care of with someone," Joey replied shortly, anger clear in his face.

"Fine. I'll go answer the door," Tristan said.

He limped out of the room and pulled the door open.

"Serenity? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, amazed.

"I need to talk to you," Serenity replied seriously.

"Sure, come in," Tristan said, shutting the door behind her.

Serenity walked in and sat on the couch. As soon as she did, Joey entered the room and she jumped back up, throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey Joey! I haven't seen you in forever!" Serenity exclaimed happily. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Joey replied, some of his anger evaporating. "Me and Mai have been having troubles and we need to go take care of something later. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Tristan need to talk about him and Duke," Serenity said. "It's…complicated."

"Well, good luck with that. I'll see you later," Joey said, kissing her on the cheek.

"See ya."

Serenity sat back down by Tristan, who looked very nervous. He had a feeling why she was here, but he wanted to hear her say it, so he kept quiet.

"Tristan, why did you show up at my house to fight my boyfriend?" Serenity asked.

"But I didn't," Tristan said. "I showed up to see you, and he started saying shit to me and told me that if I was gonna be there I had to fight him."

"Oh," was all Serenity could say. She was very quiet for a minute. "Tristan, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

Serenity took a deep breath. "The reason I left you for Duke was…that Duke was going to blackmail me if I didn't."

"What!?!" Tristan shouted. "Why didn't you tell me before? I'm gonna go kick the living shit outta him!" He rose from his seat.

"No! You can't!" Serenity exclaimed. "He'll kill me if he finds out I told you!"

"No he won't, because I'll kill him first," Tristan said angrily.

Serenity sighed. "You can't kill him, but you can go talk to him. We all just need to sort things out in a calm and rational way."

"Ok," Tristan said. "Let's go beat his face in, then talk."

Serenity sighed again.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

"Ok, this is what we're going to do," Joey began, but Mai cut him off.

"Kick that bitch in the face and break her fucking nose," Mai said.

"No," Joey said shortly. "We're going to calmly ask about the letter and see what she has to say."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Joey rang the bell. They heard footsteps approaching, and Erica opened the door. She looked over the two of them, hiding her joy at seeing Joey and her anger at seeing Mai. Mai's fists were clenched and she was glaring at Erica, who was staring at Joey.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Erica said.

"Not quite," Joey said. "We've come for very unpleasant reasons."

"Like what?" Erica asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Like that letter you showed him," Mai replied angrily.

Erica froze. "Come in."

She led them into the conservatory and told them to sit down while she made drinks. Mai still looked furious, but Joey looked more curious. He really wanted to know exactly what the maid had to say about everything. He just hoped that Mai could control herself long enough to hear the whole story. And if Erica's reasons were stupid, he wouldn't care if Mai beat her face in. Erica returned with drinks, which they took with glares, and sat down across from them.

"So, why don't you tell us why you showed Joey that letter?" Mai asked.

"Because he deserved to know what you were doing behind his back," Erica replied with a smirk.

"You know damn well that letter wasn't for Kaiba!" Mai shouted. "You knew it was for Joey, but you tried to trick him! And I wanna know why!"

"Because he cared about you more than me!" Erica yelled. "I really started to like him but he pushed me away because he loved you! And I don't do well with rejection, so I decided to trick him into believing that you were cheating on him. And it worked, didn't it? Obviously he doesn't trust you at all."

"You did it because I love her?" Joey asked incredulously. "Did it ever occur to you that I would love her no matter what? Even when I cheated on her, I still loved her. And there's not a damn thing you can do to make me stop loving her."

Mai's eyes starting filling with tears. She was touched by what he said, but she knew she couldn't forgive him. Erica stared at him in shock. She couldn't think of anything to say. Mai and Joey rose to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" Erica exclaimed.

Mai punched her as hard as she could, breaking Erica's nose and bruising her eye.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my boyfriend," Mai said angrily.

They walked right out the house, Erica glaring at them, holding her nose.

Duke's Place 

Duke sat in his chair, waiting for Serenity to come home. When he heard an approaching car, he rose from his chair to greet her. But when he glanced out the window, he saw Serenity _and_ Tristan approaching the house. He stomped over to the door and wrenched it open.

"What is he doing here?" Duke asked angrily.

"He's here to talk to you," Serenity replied coldly.

"About what?" Duke asked.

"About why you forced Serenity to break up with me for you," Tristan replied.

Duke's expression flickered for a moment before he pulled himself together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Duke said.

"Serenity told me how you were going to blackmail her if she didn't break up with me to go out with you," Tristan said. "And I wanna know why."

"Because you don't deserve her!" Duke exclaimed. "And that's all there is to it. I don't like losing. I stole her from you before, but then you stole her back. I couldn't just take that sitting down so I decided to find a way to steal her once and for all. And it worked."

"I don't see it as once and for all," Tristan said. "Because I told her that I won't let you blackmail her. So I'm giving her the chance to choose who she wants for good. And I'm giving her plenty of time to decide."

"You can't just control her like that," Duke said.

"I'm not trying to control her. That's what you've been doing ever since she got back together with you. I'm saving her from a life of pain and misery," Tristan replied.

Duke turned to Serenity. "Is this what you really want?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want, which is why I need the chance to think about it," Serenity replied. "I'm going to consider us broken up until I can decide, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Fine. But this ain't over, Tristan. This ain't over by a long shot."

**End Chapter 19**

Review please! I hope you all enjoyed these two chapters as much as I did. And I'm sad to say that my story is coming to an end. I only have one more chapter planned, so I'm gonna make it a good one. But just so ya know, there will be a sequel coming out. Don't forget to review! The final chapter coming soon!


	20. The Partings of the Ways

It's finally time for the final chapter! It sucks that this is it. I hope it's good. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or its characters.

**The Parting of the Ways**

The times had been tough on everyone since the day they all confronted their problems. Serenity still had to choose between two men, Joey and Mai weren't as happy as they once were, and Yugi and Yami felt as though they had problems too, even though they didn't. They talked about it and decided that they only thought they had problems because everyone else in the house did.

Joey was sleeping soundly when the phone rang suddenly. He grunted and rolled over. When the phone didn't stop ringing, he grabbed it and checked the caller I.D. It was Mai.

"Hello?" Joey said sleepily.

"Hey Joey. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. I was just sleeping."

"Oh well, if you wanna go back to sleep that's fine," Mai said.

"No I'm good," Joey replied, rubbing his eyes. "What's this about?"

"I just wanna see you. It's important," Mai said. "How soon can you be over here?"

"Right away. Just lemme get some clothes on," Joey said. "See you soon."

"Bye."

Joey hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He dressed at top speed, grabbed his keys, and ran down the stairs. Tristan was reading the newspaper and Yugi and Yami were eating breakfast. They all watched as he ran by.

"Going to see Mai!" Joey called as he dashed out the door.

"Do you want breakfast?" Yugi shouted.

"No!"

The door slammed and the three boys looked at each other in surprise. Joey never refused a meal. Figuring whatever he had to do was important, they went back to their morning routines.

**Mai's Place**

Mai was pacing her bedroom when she heard his car approach. She glanced out at the window as she paced past it, waiting for him to ring the bell. When he finally did, she took a deep breath and walked down the hall to the door. She opened it with a smile.

"Hey Joey, thanks for coming," Mai said.

"No problem," Joey said. "I'm glad to be here."

They walked into the living room and Mai went into the kitchen to get them both cups of tea. Joey watched her pouring the tea with a half smile on his face. She looked a little nervous about something, and it worried him. He wanted to know what was wrong, but knew better than to ask. When she sat down and handed him his tea, he waited for her to speak. When she didn't, he decided to.

"Mai, is there something wrong?" Joey asked.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Mai asked quietly.

"Because you haven't been yourself lately, and now you looked nervous," Joey replied. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'll tell you when it's time," Mai said.

Joey paused for a minute. "Ok, it's time now."

Mai laughed. "You know what I mean. I'm just not sure if I should say anything yet."

Joey grabbed her hand. "Mai, honey, whatever it is, you don't need to be afraid to tell me. I'm a big boy, I can handle things."

"I'm not sure if you can handle this," Mai replied quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"Please just tell me," Joey said.

Mai took a few deep breaths. "Joey…I think we should break up."

"What?" Joey dropped her hand in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I think that you and me should break up. But this time, for good," Mai said. She took another deep breath. "I can't forgive you for cheating on me with Erica, and I need some time away from you to figure out what I want in life."

"We can try to make it work!" Joey exclaimed. "Please don't do this."

"I have to," Mai said, looking away. "I can't do this anymore." She paused. "I'm sorry."

Joey didn't say anything. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and he felt like he was going to pass out. He couldn't believe that one stupid mistake was going to cost him his future with the one woman he loved more than anyone and anything in the world. He felt like his insides were dying. Mai looked up at him after several painful minutes.

"There's something else," Mai said quietly.

"What?" Joey asked, not knowing how much more he could take.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Mai replied.

"Leaving?" Joey repeated. "Where to?"

"I'm going to stay with my cousin in California," Mai answered. "I think it would do me some good to get away from everyone and just take the time to think everything over. I need the break, and my cousin will be able to help me."

"Help you do what?" Joey asked.

"Help me get over you," Mai replied, looking away.

Joey's heart broke some more. She was leaving the country to go stay with her cousin to get over him. It was just too much. If she left, he might never see her again. That thought killed him inside more than anything. He got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Mai asked.

"I need to go home," Joey replied. "I can't stay here anymore. It's too much for me."

"Joey…I'm sorry," Mai said. She handed him a box. "These are of your things that I still have." She sighed. "Can I at least have one last goodbye hug, before it's all over?"

Joey nodded, and they embraced. He felt her tears soak through his jacket, and he buried his face in her hair. When they finally pulled apart, it looked like her heart was gone too.

"Will I ever see you again?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Mai replied.

He headed towards the door very slowly, the box under his arms. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. He just didn't want it to all be over. He stopped when he was right at the door.

"I'll find a way to see you again," Joey said. "I promise."

"I still love you. Don't forget that," Mai said. "I still love you very much."

"I still love you too. And that will never change. Don't you ever forget it," Joey said.

"Goodbye Joey."

"Goodbye Mai."

**Yugi's Place**

Yugi and Yami were enjoying their lunches when Joey came back home. He looked miserable and was holding a box with his name on it. They exchanged meaningful looks, and knew that Joey was going to need a very long time alone. They were just settling down to watch tv when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Yugi said. He opened the door and his expression stiffened. "Hello Tea, Weevil."

"Hi Yugi," Tea said. "We just wanted to say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. We're going away for a while. When we get back, I hope you and I can be friends again," Tea replied.

"I'll think about it," Yugi said.

She held out her hand. "I'll see you then."

Yugi shook her hand, and Yami approached so he could too.

"Bye Tea."

"Tell Joey and Tristan I said bye, too."

When they shut the door, Yugi turned to Yami. Yami smiled at him, and they went back to the couch. Tristan walked out of his room and went to the fridge.

"Joey home yet?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, but don't bother him," Yugi replied.

"Why?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

"Because I think him and Mai just broke up," Yugi said.

"Oh, ok. I understand," Tristan said. The phone rang and Tristan picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tristan, it's me."

"Hey Serenity!"

"I need you to come over to my house as soon as possible."

"I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone. "Guys, I'm going to Serenity's. I think she finally made her decision."

"Good luck," Yugi said. "We'll pray for you."

"I hope he's going to be alright," Yami said.

"He will be," Yugi said. "Now, I have a question. Is our relationship alright?"

"It's better than ever now that Tea's gone," Yami replied. "And if you don't believe me, we can go to the bedroom and I'll prove it."

"I like that idea," Yugi said with a smile.

**Duke's Place**

Serenity was waiting on the couch with Duke, who looked worried. Serenity was going to make her decision in a few minutes, and he was desperately hoping she was going to choose him. When they heard Tristan's car pull up, Serenity jumped up to greet him at the door and Duke twisted his hands nervously. When Tristan was finally in the house and on the couch, Serenity took a deep breath.

"Ok, now that you're both here, I have an announcement to make," Serenity said. "I've made my decision, and I'm going to give reasons for everything."

"Ok," both boys replied.

"Ok, Duke. You've been a really great boyfriend this past month. You get everything I ask for and go out of your way to make sure I'm happy, for which I'm very grateful," Serenity said, smiling. "However, you did make me go out with you, and you can be a total asshole sometimes, and I need to take that into consideration."

"Ok," Duke replied.

"Ok, Tristan. When we've gone out, you were always really great to me. You were always kind and considerate, and put me above everything else. And when we're apart, you still put me first and try to win me back," Serenity said. Tristan smiled. "But, you've been showing stalker-like behavior lately and you do cause a lot of stress for me, and I need to consider that."

"I understand," Tristan said.

Serenity took a deep breath. "And so, I've made my decision." Tristan and Duke waited with bated breath. "And the person I choose is…Tristan."

"Yes!" Tristan exclaimed triumphantly, a smile growing on his face.

Duke's face fell, along with his heart. "What? You chose Tristan over me? Why?"

"Because he never tried to force me into a relationship," Serenity replied. "I'm sorry, Duke. Now, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave so I could spend some time with my boyfriend."

"Fine," Duke said angrily. "Enjoy your new sex slave, Serenity. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart." He slammed the door.

"I can't believe you chose me," Tristan said happily. "I've dreamed about this for so long."

"So have I," Serenity said. "I'm sorry that I left you for him, and I'm sorry for everything that he and I put you through."

"It's ok. It doesn't matter anymore," Tristan replied. "You know, I've thought about it, and I've changed my mind. Love doesn't suck."

"No, it doesn't," Serenity said. "We were all so wrong. Love doesn't suck at all."

**The End**

Review please! I hope that wasn't so bad of an ending. I liked it well enough. Now that the story is over, I'm going to focus on my other stories. But there will be a sequel, I promise that. But it won't come out til mid-January or early February. Look out for it when it does come out. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
